


Country Love: The Beginning

by MargretThatcher



Series: Country Love [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Country setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargretThatcher/pseuds/MargretThatcher
Summary: Korra Southern's pride and joy is the ranch she's built on her own. Bringing it from a small little piece of land to the rolling green pastures it is now was no easy task for her. In her more youthful days she decided working with her own two hands would be the extent of happiness for her. Yet a chance thunderstorm sends someone crashing headlong into her life.Asami Sato's life consist of work, work, and more work. The Big City Gal soon finds herself careening down a dusty gravel road to collect her father's belongings after his passing. When an accident leaves her stranded she'll soon find there's more to the country life than she thought. Along the way, she just might find someone she never thought her heart would desire.





	Country Love: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I have no idea where this story came from. One minute it popped in my head, and the next I had it finished in 5 days. Fastest story I've put out. I hope you guys like it.

Her weathered and scarred hands twisted at the barbed wire. She’d spent all morning checking her fences. Tightening loose strands here, repacking dirt around a loose post there, and making sure all gaps were closed. She wanted a good, strong fence for this pasture. Well, she wanted that for all her pastures, but this one she had been relentless about. 

She’d spent many weeks driving t-posts, and stringing wire. Today was no different, she worked just as hard, preforming the same painstaking task. Her white undershirt clung to her, wet with sweat before noon. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, and readjusted her ball cap. She looked down the fence line, and smiled at how far she’d come. 

Korra Southern was a proud woman, fore she had much to be proud of. This ranch was one of them. She’d built it from an old shack and five acres to the modest log cabin and 500 acres she had now. Over twenty years of hard labor, sweat, blood, and a few tears had gone into this place, and she couldn’t be happier. Her cattle business had done well in the start, and because of that success she’d branched into alpacas. Now her alpacas supplied most of the country with wool.

Yes, she was proud, but nothing would make her prouder than finally expanding her ranch to breed horses. That had been the goal from the very beginning, but life takes many twists and turns. Every time she’d tried before something always came up, and left her pushing this dream down the list. Now though, now she was closer than ever. 

She walked the last length of the fence, her smile growing larger with each successful inspection. When she reached the gate and four-wheeler she threw her hands in the air and whooped. She was one step closer to making that last dream a reality. 

As she fired the four-wheeler up she caught sight of the clouds in the distance. As the weatherman had predicted, the storm was moving in. She hurried back towards the house and barn to help her cowhands finish the chores before the rain set in.

 

“Varrick, can we please go over this another time? My vacation started yesterday for Christ’s sake.” Asami Sato adjusted her one hand grip on the steering wheel. She flew down the little two-lane road, cell phone pressed to her ear. The windshield wipers worked overtime to keep up with the driving rain.

“I know, I know, but the numbers aren’t looking the way we projected in August. If this doesn’t,” the connection faded, crackled, “then we both end up in the basement.” 

Asami rolled her eyes, even though she hadn’t heard everything she made an educated guess. “We still have time. Just let it stay its course.” She jumped at the blinding flash of lightening that lit up the dark sky.

“Fine.” Varrick gave a sigh on the other end of the call. “I still don’t understand what you’re doing.”

“I told you before I left. I’m spending some time at my father’s retirement home. I need to go through his belongings, and put it on the market.” Asami had been putting this trip off since her father’s passing in early August. The middle of November seemed liked a good a time as any.

“Asami? Hello?”

The roar of thunder had her ducking her head, or perhaps it was the jar of her car from the pavement giving way to rough gravel. Asami pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it, one bar. “Varrick? Can you hear me?” The connection popped once, and then went silent. She growled in frustration as she tossed her phone aside.

Her gaze finally returned to the gravel road she was speeding down, and with a flash of lightening, she saw a large black figure standing in the road. Asami slammed her foot onto the brake and whipped the wheel to the side. Both hands, now on the wheel that fought against her, in a white-knuckle grip. The car hit the ditch, and up the other side. The seatbelt dug into her as the car hit on its side and started to roll.

Asami closed her eyes as glass flew past her. The crunch and screech of metal deafening in her ears. She screamed into the darkness, her car finally groaning to a stop on its top. Her heart pounded, feeling like it was in her throat. Frantically she tore at the seatbelt, her fingers clawing at the buckle. No matter how much she tugged and pushed, it wouldn’t unlatch.

She looked around the dark car, the lights having gone out sometime in the crash, trying to find her phone. “Hey Siri!” She yelled, knowing if the phone was close it would light up, and she could call 911. But the car stayed dark, and her head started to swim.

 

Korra sat on her porch in her red flannel shirt, and jeans, her boots propped up on the foot stool. The storm had brought cooler temperatures, and she was pleased that she could enjoy her evening cup of coffee on the porch. She watched the lightening split the sky and listened to the pound of rain on the tin roof. In her opinion there really was nothing better than watching the sky meet the earth in a strike of energy. She loved storms, loved the smell brought from the rain, the energy it contained. 

She reached down and scratched idlily at her dog’s ears. “You ready for bed Naga?”

The Australian Shepheard raised her head and stood. She gave a yawn and stretched before padding to the door where she looked back at her owner.

Korra chuckled as she downed the last of her coffee. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She pushed herself to her feet and crossed the porch to the door. 

Naga tilted her head, her ears perked, and on alert. She trotted to the steps and stopped. Korra waited, door open. “Well come on now.” 

Naga sniffed at the night air, then whirled towards Korra. In a very out of character behavior for Naga, she started nipping at Korra’s boots. Korra stepped away from her, away from the door. 

“Naga!” Korra looked in bewilderment at her dog. “What’s gotten in to you?” She tried to step around Naga, but was met with a growl and a nip.

Naga darted forward, into the rain, and whined. Then she ran back to Korra and nipped at her heels. Korra watched curiously as her dog did this twice more. Finally, she relented and stepped from the porch into the cold, stinging drops of rain. Naga ran towards the entrance of one of the pastures, stopped at the gate, and turned back to bark at Korra.

The pieces fell into place for Korra, something was wrong. Thinking a starved coyote could be after a calf, or a cougar had come down from the mountains, Korra ran for the four-wheeler. Once she’d opened and then closed the gate behind her, Naga took off, Korra speeding after her. They hadn’t gone far before Korra realized Naga was leading her to the pasture she’d finished this afternoon, the one with nothing in it.

As she crested a hill she caught something shining back at her in the dark. A streak of lightening zig zagged across the sky, illuminating the pasture below her. There a car lay on its hood, and there Naga pranced and whined at the door. 

Korra came to a skidding halt and leapt from the four-wheeler, running for the wreckage. “Hey, anyone in there!” She yelled as she peered into the dark car. She heard something as she dug her cell phone from her pocket. She crouched and pressed a button, a light lit up the inside of the car. She stared at the woman hanging upside down, blood dripping from her face.

She grabbed at the door handle and tugged. “Hey lady, can you talk to me? Tell me your name?” She ran around the car to the passenger’s door. “Talk to me! Stay with me.” Korra wretched at the door as the woman inside groaned in answer.

Korra swore, neither doors would budge. She looked at the screen of her phone, no service. “Son of a bitch.” She ran back to the driver’s side, where the window was shattered. She dropped to her belly and shimmied into the car. She tugged and pushed at the seatbelt, it wouldn’t dislodge.

She pulled her knife from her boot. She wrapped her arm around the woman and sliced at the seat belt. She eased the woman down, then crawled back out the window. She turned and carefully pulled the woman through behind her. 

The rain washed away some of the blood that covered the woman’s face. Korra looked her over as best as she could with the light she had, but could find no other injuries than her cuts and bruises. Checking her phone again, still no service, she picked the woman up and carried her to the four-wheeler. 

 

Water pooled at Korra’s feet as she carried the woman through her house, up the stairs to the loft, and to her bed. Gently Korra laid the woman down, she pulled her phone from her pocket, still no service. “Dammit.” She turned toward the bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth and a few towels. 

Korra took her time cleaning the woman’s cuts. She started with her face, and neck. Wiping the blood away with the washcloth, and then dabbing at them with an alcohol wipe. After much debate she quickly undressed the woman, checked her for further injury, and then redressed her in an oversized shirt and sweats. 

With nothing more left to do but wait for the woman to wake, and cell service to be restored, Korra changed into dry clothes herself. She dried Naga off as well, smiling fondly as her companion hopped up on the bed to lay next to the woman. Korra pulled the chair from the desk over and sat, waiting.

 

Asami awoke with a groan, her body ached. Her face stung, her back and neck felt stiff. She moved sluggishly as she rolled over in bed, burrowing deeper into the covers. She sighed as the uncomfortableness subsided. She didn’t remember her bed being this comfy, or smelling so lovely. She drew the smell of pine and lemon through her nose and smiled.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, her brain registering the new scent. She wasn’t home, this was someone else’s home. She sat up in bed and looked around. She noticed her clothes from yesterday folded on the chair by the bed. A new form of panic and fear coursed through her.

Someone had undressed her. _Why? What did they do to me?_ She rubbed at her face then hissed at the stings and aches from the various cuts. In that moment she remembered the accident, the sound of a dog barking, and the strong smell of coffee. Then the sound of voices drew her attention to the railing.

She quickly pulled her clothes from yesterday on, pleased they were clean and stain free. She crept to the edge of the room. She peered down at the two women in the kitchen. She watched them carefully, her ears straining to hear what they were saying, but she only caught a few words of each sentence. 

“Mako, I told you, I called as soon as I got service. Besides, I don’t know why you’re pissy with me. You just said you couldn’t get out here because of a tree blocking the road, what makes you think I can get to town?” Korra grumbled and poured another cup of coffee. She snorted at her friend’s response.

“Stop teasing him Korra.” A petite woman with a brunette bob cut said. 

Korra rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the phone. “Opal told me to stop picking on her brother-in-law.” 

Opal shook her head and sipped carefully at her coffee. Her eyes flicking towards the movement at the loft railing. “Korra?”

“Just a minute Op.” Korra waved her hand at her. “As soon as you see Bo tell him to get a tow truck out there. I still can’t get through to his shop.” She nodded her head as Mako replied. “Sure thing man, and hey, be safe Chief.” She shoved her cell phone back in her pocket.

“I’m glad you stopped to check on me on your way to the office Opal, but you wouldn’t have made it anyway.” Korra studied her coffee, not paying attention to her friend that was watching the woman above them. “As soon as she wakes up you can look her over, right? I couldn't get 911 last night, the tower was jacked because of the storm.”

“She’s awake now.” Opal said as she took another sip of her coffee.

Korra stared at her friend, then followed her gaze. “Oh, hello.” She reached for another mug. “Would you like some coffee?” Then she looked back to Opal. “Should she have coffee before you look her over?”

“I think she might want some answers first.” Opal suggested as she set her mug aside.

“Right. Sorry.” Korra smiled sheepishly and walked to the edge of the stairs. “If you’d like to come down I’m happy to explain what happened as I fix us all something to eat.” She watched as the woman warily came down the stairs. “Your face looks much better this morning.” Korra offered with a half-smile. She watched as one perfectly manicured eyebrow shot up.

“Excuse you?”

Opal snorted as she slid down from her stool. “She’s means your cuts, not your face.”

Korra looked from Opal to the woman standing in front of her. “Yeah, that. Your face is still beautiful, and the cuts look better.” She rubbed at the back of her neck then stepped around a smiling Opal as she made her way to the stove. “So, bacon and eggs.”

Opal extended her hand towards the woman. “I’m Dr. Beifong, and this is Korra.” She waved toward the island bar in Korra’s kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Asami, and please.” She let the woman walk ahead of her, and took a stool to the side of the bar.

“Sugar?” Korra asked as she placed the small jar on the island.

Asami lifted the steaming mug of black coffee to her nose and breathed in. She sighed in pleasure at the heavenly scent. “Why am I here, and why am I wearing someone else’s clothes?”

Korra sat a plate in front of Asami and another in front of Opal. “You were in a car accident. It was storming. I found you and brought you here, to my house.” She turned the bacon and stirred the eggs around the pan. “I couldn’t get a signal on the phone, so I cleaned you up, and put you to bed.”

Asami studied her over the rim of her mug. “You striped me naked.”

Korra’s dark cheeks held a small amount of color as she turned to stare lazily at the woman. “I didn’t look, or touch you in any way other than to make sure you were okay. You were covered in blood, and soaked from the rain.”

Asami narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know you, and you don’t know me. You had no right.”

“And you had no right crashing through my fence, but ya did.” Korra looked at Opal, her irritation broadcasting to her friend.

“I think we all need to take a breath here.” Opal said in a soothing tone. “Asami, Korra pulled you from your car. I haven’t seen it, but from the way Korra described it, you’re lucky you only have a few scrapes, cuts, and bruises.” She turned to look at Korra. “Her pupils look fine, no concussion. She isn’t vomiting blood, or screaming in pain, so probably nothing internal or broken. The ways she’s acting, she’s fine.”

“I’m sitting right here.” Asami slammed her palm down on the table.

“And she’s been up all night looking over you, worried you might die because she couldn’t call 911, and the storm got so bad she couldn’t drive you.” Opal said firmly, then sipped carefully at her coffee.

Asami sat in silence as a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast were set in front of her. Korra sat a similar plate in front of Opal, and then sat down with a plate for herself. “After we eat, I’ll take you to see your car, and help you make any phone calls needed.” She took a large mouthful of food and reached into a drawer next to her. “Make a list of what you need, and who you need to call.” Korra sat a pen and pad of paper down beside her. She took a few more large bites of food and then pushed her plate away. “I need to check on the boys in the barn, make sure they have the milking under control.”

“I’ll take care of dishes since you cooked.” Opal stood and took both Korra’s and her own untouched plates to the sink.

“Aw, thanks Honey.” Korra smiled as she headed towards the door. “Naga, come on.”

Asami startled at the dog that she hadn’t seen ran around from behind the island and towards the door.

“Anytime Suparlips.” Opal snarked back with a smile as she scraped the eggs into the waste bin. She looked up to see Asami watching her. “Sorry, just something we do sometimes.” She took a piece of bacon and set it aside for Naga to have later.

Asami picked at her food. “Are you two, together?” 

Opal snorted in laughter as she rinsed the plates off and loaded them into the dishwasher. “No! I’m happily married, but kept my maiden name.” She dried her hands off and pulled her phone from her pocket. She held the screen up to display a picture of a handsome, smiling man with green sparkling eyes. “Bolin, he’s the mechanic in town, and yes he’s usually covered in grease.” 

Asami smiled at the dark smudges on the man’s clothes, they made her remember her own days she’d spent tinkering on machines of her father’s. “He looks very happy.”

Opal smiled wistfully as she glanced at the picture and swiped to another. “He is always happy. Especially about these three.” 

It was a family photo. Bolin and Opal stood with their arms wrapped snuggly around a trio of children. A tall girl frowned in the middle, while identical boys smiled just as big as their father. 

“Our oldest is Sam, short for Samantha. She’s a Junior in High School, honor roll, cheer team captain, wants to be a doctor when she gets older. The twins are in fifth grade, Daniel is on the right and Dustin is on the left.” Opal grinned proudly as she pointed to each boy in turn.

“You have a gorgeous family Opal.” Asami sipped at her coffee.

“Thank you, I’m pretty fond of them.” Opal returned to the stool she’d been perched upon earlier. “What about you? Married? Kids?”

Asami shook her head and waved her hand. “No, no. Far too busy with work to ever raise a family, and I never met the right person to marry.”

“It’s never too late. Why my aunt Lin didn’t marry her wife Kya until later in life, and they grew up together.” Opal offered a kind smile and then flipped her phone over when it beeped. “I’ve got to go. Tell Korra they have part of the road open back up. It was nice meeting you. If you need anything, come by the clinic, or venture on down the road. I’m about five miles down on the right, you can’t miss it, I’m the only house between here and there.” She waved and hustled out the door.

Alone in the house Asami stood and looked around. It was a beautiful home. The fine-grained wood of the walls was polished an eye-catching mahogany. The floors were hardwood, a lighter, almost white color. It was a simple lay out. One large open space that contained the kitchen, living room, and dining area. Two doors were tucked under the stairs that lead to the loft, one adorned in a sign declaring it The Outhouse, and the other she assumed to be a bedroom. She walked across the floor towards the side glass door that led to the wrap around porch. 

She spied another doorway that drew her attention, and peered inside. A laundry room, with an adjoining bathroom, and steps leading to what she guessed was the basement. Near the washer and dryer, she spied a pile of dirty laundry. Bloody towels lay on top, and her hands went to her face. She walked into the bathroom and flipped the light switch. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw the few cuts, she had been expecting much worse. 

She gently traced each cut. The one on her forehead seemed to be the longest, the one on her cheek had an accompanying bruise. The one on her chin hurt the worst, but for the most part the others were just a cosmetic inconvenience.

“Do you make a habit of going through people’s homes?” Korra leaned against the doorjamb and watched her in the mirror.

Asami jumped and spun around, her heart pounding. “Sorry, I,”

“Easy, I’m only joking.” Korra smiled and stepped into the bathroom with her. She opened the door to a small built in medicine cabinet and pulled out a tube of antibiotic ointment. “Here, this will help with infection and minimalize scarring.”

“Thank you.”

Korra nodded, and placed the tube in Asami’s out stretched palm. “As soon as you’re ready I’ll drive you out to the car.”

“Oh, Opal said part of the road is open now.” Asami shoved the ointment in the pocket of her jeans.

“Great, we can make it to town, and Bolin can get the tow truck out here for your car.” 

 

Asami circled her wrecked car, at a complete loss for words. She now understood just how lucky she’d been. She turned and looked back towards the gravel road, her eyes following along the path the car had skidded. The downed fence posts, and tangled barbed-wire. She watched as Korra came trotting towards her.

“No luck finding your phone. Could be it got washed down the ditch with the rain water.” Korra stopped beside her and looked the car over in the late morning light. “There’s a place in town, they can get you a phone, I can take you there.”

“I’d appreciate that.” Asami murmured as she kicked at a mud clod with the toe of her shoe. “Do you think there’s any way we can get my stuff from the car?”

Korra eyed her then the car. “What do you need and where would it be?” 

“My purse was in the passenger seat, and I have a couple suitcases in the trunk.” Asami stepped towards the car.

“I got it.” Korra marched around her, and dropped to her hands and knees on the muddy ground. She crawled through the smashed driver’s side window, pulled the keys from the ignition, and looked around the interior of the car. She spied Asami’s purse, wedged underneath the passenger’s seat. “Here’s your purse.” She called before tossing it out the window, and following after it. She triumphantly held the keys up.

Asami gave her a disapproving look. “You could have handed it out instead of tossing it. Could you please be more careful with my suitcases?”

Korra was struck with the sudden urge to snatch the handbag away and toss it as far as she could. “I’ll try.” She spat as she walked around to the trunk. She inserted the key and stepped to the side as the trunk popped open and Asami’s suitcases came falling out. Korra let them roll to a stop, now coated in a good layer of mud. “Oops.” She picked them up, and carried them to her truck. “Anything else you need Princess?”

Asami gritted her teeth and ignored the name as she clambered to step up into the truck. “That’s all.”

Korra rolled her eyes as she tossed the suitcases in the back beside Naga. “I’ll give you a treat if you pee on them.” She whispered as she scratched Naga’s ears. With a heavy sigh she climbed into her red single cab pickup and began driving to the opening in the fence.

“What are you doing?” Asami asked as the truck bumped along.

“Taking you into town. The road is right there, there’s no point in going all the way back.” Korra eased the pickup through the hole in the fence and across the ditch as if she did this daily.

Asami gripped the handle above her head as she was jostled around, wishing not for the first time since they’d left the house, that the truck had seatbelts. They rode in silence for a while, before Korra grew tired of that and reached to turn the radio on. She turned the dial and settled on a station. Asami cringed at the sound of the twangy voice that came through the speakers. Korra smiled to herself.

She slowed the truck as they came to the scene up the road. Korra rolled her window down and leaned her head out. “Hey, Officer Hot Stuff!” She yelled and waved as a man in a brown uniform turned towards her.

The officer walked towards the pickup, his amber eyes taking in the woman riding shotgun. “Korra, how many times do I have to tell you to not do that while I’m at work?” 

Korra scoffed as she watched the other two men wrap chains around the section of the tree still in the road. “They’re the ones working. You’re just supervising.” She added air quotes around the word. “Asami, this is Mako. He’s the Chief of Police for our town, and he’s the one who’ll fill out the accident report.”

“Ma’am.” Mako tipped his wide brimmed hat and offered a smile. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I wasn’t paying attention. I was on the phone. Then there was something in the road. I swerved to miss it, and hit the ditch.” Asami leaned forward in her seat to speak to Mako around Korra. 

“Something in the road? What’d it look like?” Mako pulled a pad of paper from his pocket and began writing. 

Asami thought for a moment before answering. “I don’t know. It was big and black. I only saw it when the lightening flashed.” 

Korra gave her a considering look. “Sounds like Momo.”

“I’m sorry, did you say Momo?” Asami turned towards Korra. 

Korra nodded and gave Mako a look. “Definitely Momo.”

Mako shook his head and suppressed a smile as he continued to write. “Momo is short for the Missouri Skunk Monster. Kind of like big foot.” 

Both Korra and Mako watched the confusion play across Asami’s face. Korra drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “It’s also the name of Mr. Darcy’s bull, which is notorious for getting out.”

Mako fished his card from his pocket and handed it through the window to Asami. “If you need anything, call me.” He stepped away from the truck and let Korra drive on. 

As they entered town the number of vehicles they met increased, and every one of them had a driver smiling and waving behind the wheel. People on the sidewalk waved as Korra drove by, and Korra returned the greeting with a smile or wave of her own. 

“Are people always so friendly?” Asami asked as she watched the store windows go past. 

“Around here they are.” She glanced in Asami’s direction as she drove down Main Street. “I take it that isn’t the case where you’re from?”

Asami shook her head as she thought of New York. Sure, there was always a few friendly faces on a crowded sidewalk, but this was unreal to her. “Not like this. I see hundreds of people every day and none of them ever smile and wave at me.”

Korra thought on this as she pulled into a spot outside of the electronics store. “Well, do you ever smile and wave at them?” She gave Asami a small knowing smile before she climbed from the truck. 

A bell dinged as they entered and a little old lady shuffled from the back. “Well hello Korra! What can I do for you today?” 

“Hey Mrs. Shiro. This is Asami, and she needs a new phone.” Korra nodded her head in Asami’s direction then leaned against the counter. 

Mrs. Shiro smiled warmly at Asami. “I’m more than happy to get ya set up Honey. Just tell me what you’re looking for.” 

“If you have one, I’d like to get the same thing I lost, an iPhone 7 Plus.” Asami eyed some of the phones in the cases, all old flip phones. 

“Let me check the back dear.” She stepped towards the door that led to the back. 

Asami turned to Korra. “This is a waste of time.”

“Oh?” Korra tilted her head and gave the woman a once over. 

Asami waved her hand over the contents of the display case. “This stuff is all outdated, there is no way she has the phone.”

Mrs. Shiro stepped from the back, two boxes in her hand. “Did you want Jet Black or Silver dear?”

Korra pushed herself off the counter. “You should stop judging people in my town, City Slicker.” 

The next stop was Pabu’s One Stop Shop. It was a gas station, garage, and convenient store. Korra pulled up out front, a bell dinging as she ran over the sensor. “Stay put Princess.” She said as she climbed out and stepped to greet the man walking towards them. 

“Hey Kor. Good to see ya.” Bolin smiled and held his arms out for a hug. 

“Hey Bo.” Korra gave a sigh of content as she felt his arms around her. 

“Opal said you’d had a hard night.” He glanced over her shoulder to the woman in the passenger seat. 

“You could say that.” She smiled weakly. 

“Sorry I haven’t had a chance to call. We’ve been swamped. Limbs down on cars, couple with hail damage in the North side of town.” 

“I figured Bo. Just, whenever you can get to it.” She kicked at a bottle cap on the pavement. 

“Was it the lower 60?” He asked cautiously, knowing Korra had put in long hours on that pasture. 

“Yep.” She looked up, letting the word go with an extra pop at the end. 

Bolin’s shoulders fell and he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Sorry to hear that Korra.”

She shrugged and shoved her hands in her back pockets. “Now just wasn’t the time I guess.”

A yell from inside drew their attention. “I got to get back to work Kor. I’ll try to get out there tonight.” He walked backward a few steps. “Oh, in case Opal forgot to tell you, dinner at our house Saturday.”

Korra nodded and waved as she walked back to the truck and climbed inside. “Bolin said he’s busy, but he’ll get to your car as soon as he can.”

“Perfect. Now I need you to take me to a car rental.” Asami huffed, crossed her arms and messed with getting her phone set the way she wanted it. 

Korra growled as she gripped the steering wheel. She checked the clock on the dashboard, and pointed the truck towards her favorite lunch place. 

They pulled into a parking space in front of an old looking diner. The windows were painted with scenes of fall, and big letters naming the place The Hungry Armadillo.

Naga jumped from the truck and pranced by Korra’s door. Korra said nothing to her passenger as she got out and entered the diner. Asami hurried after her. She slid into the booth across from Korra, and eyed Naga laying at their feet under the table. 

Asami leaned across the table and whispered. “Does this place allow dogs?”

“When they’re cleaner than Korra we do.” A tall red-haired woman answered. She smiled at the table as she handed Asami a menu. “You want the usual, Sugar?”

“Please Ginger.” Korra leaned back in the booth and spread her arms across the back of it. 

Asami read over the menu. “Do you have anything gluten free, and perhaps not fried?”

Korra rolled her eyes, grabbed the menu from Asami’s hands and handed it to Ginger. “Make it two.” 

Ginger looked from Asami to Korra. “Sure thing Sug.”

“I’m perfectly capable of ordering for myself.” Asami fumed, her cheeks taking on a red tint. 

“Apparently not.” Korra leaned forward and crossed her arms on the table. “Look Darling, this here ain’t the city. We don’t have fancy smancy diners, you won’t find a Starbucks for 50 miles, and the nearest car rental is a two-hour drive.”

Asami’s mouth fell open. “That can’t be. There has to be one closer.” 

“What has to be closer?” Ginger asked with a smile as she sat two strawberry milkshakes down on the table. 

“Car rental.” Korra answered as she all but lunged for the milkshake. 

“Closest one is about two hours away.” Ginger said as she turned and walked back towards the kitchen. 

“Oh my God.” Asami leaned her head against the table. “So, I’m literally stuck in this one-horse, backwoods, redneck town.”

“You’re the one that drove to this one-horse, backwoods, redneck town.” Korra glared at her, or rather the mass of hair on the table. 

“I damn sure didn’t want to get stuck out here.” Asami sat up and glared back. 

“Then why come out here?” Korra snapped. “What on earth could have been so important to drag the Princess into the back country?”

“I came to settle my father’s affairs since he passed.” Asami quickly stood from the table and stormed out. 

Korra groaned and rubbed at her face. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

“No argument here Doll.” Ginger winked as she set their plates of double bacon cheeseburgers and chili cheese fries on the table. She glanced outside and smirked. “You may want to call Mako.”

“Why’s that?” Korra asked around a mouthful of chili cheese fries. 

“Cause your girl just stole your truck.” Ginger laughed as Korra whipped towards the window. 

“Goddammit!” She yelled as she ran for the door. The sound of the tires of her truck squalling on the pavement. “Mother fucker!” She stomped at the ground and saw a woman clutching her child. “Sorry! Sorry!” 

Korra threw her hands in the air and marched back inside. She slumped into the booth and eyed Naga under the table. “Some guard dog you are.”

 

Asami wasn’t sure how, but she ended up at her father’s. She knew at some point she’d driven past Korra’s house, and what must have been Opal and Bolin’s. There was a long expanse of road between here and there, but the road dead ended at her father’s. 

She sat and stared at the house. It looked much like it did from the pictures he’d shared. Yet, still different. It wasn’t as bright, or cheerful looking as it had been with her father in the foreground. 

She’d never visited her father here. She was always too busy, working. Deals to close, papers to sign, meetings, projects. At the time it had all been more important, but now, sitting on the steps of her father’s empty house her suitcases beside her, she knew she had missed what was truly important. 

She cursed herself for letting that time slip by. She thought of everything else she’d been too busy for. Her thoughts took her long into the afternoon, and the early setting of the sun. She shivered at the cool breeze that came with the lengthen shadows. 

Asami found the spare key, exactly where her father’s lawyer had told her it’d be. She walked through the dark house and flipped on lights as she went. Sheets covered the furniture, and someone had started taking things down. Some things had already been boxed up and labeled. 

She found one box labeled Winter Clothes and she broke the tape seal. A green fluffy sweater lay on top. She remembered buying this for him for Christmas, but she hadn’t seen him in it. She’d mailed it, straight from the store, hadn’t even bothered to wrap it. 

She pulled the sweater from the box and shook it out before pulling it on. It smelled like him. She burrowed her nose in the fabric and sniffed. Felt the tears well, but she fought them back. 

She walked through the house looking at the pictures that still hung from the walls. There were pictures almost everywhere. On the mantel, on shelves, and scrapbooks full. She pulled one scrapbook from the bookshelf. 

A picture of a large pond or lake sat in the middle. She flipped it open and saw a picture of her father. He was standing near a railing, a smile on his face as he looked out over the land. Another picture showed him next to a bonfire, other people gathered around as someone with a hat pulled low played the guitar. 

She smiled as she looked through the pictures, then one caused her to pause. Her father grinning ear to ear as he held up a large fish in one hand, a fishing pole in the other. Standing next to him holding a larger fish, wearing a smile just as big, was Korra. 

Asami flipped through more books, and she started recognizing some people. Pictures of her father and Mako, dove hunting. Her father and Bolin, both covered in grease. Opal and Bolin’s children sitting around her father as he blew out the candles on a cake. 

Red and blue lights cut through the house, the wail of a siren causing her to jump and drop the book she held. “Asami Sato, come out with your hands up. We have you surrounded.” A woman’s voice sounded from outside.

Asami cautiously walked towards the front door and eased it open. A light shined in her face and she couldn’t see. She stepped from the house.

“I said hands up.” The woman yelled.

Asami watched as the officer walked toward her, one hand on her weapon. She raised her hands as fear coursed through her.

“Take two more steps forward and turn around.” The officer waited as Asami complied. “On your knees, hands behind your head.”

Asami felt the cold metal of handcuffs around her wrists. “What am I being arrested for?”

“Did I say you could talk?” The officer barked in her ear, then tugged at the cuffs. “On your feet. Let’s go.”

Asami did as she was told, she stared at the ground as she was lead to the police car. She kept waiting to be shoved into the back of the car, but it never happened. She raised her head and found Korra leaning against the car. 

“That’s her Officer, she’s the one I saw speeding off in my truck.” Korra stared daggers at Asami.

“Korra, come on. I’m sorry okay. I got upset, and you’d left the keys in the ignition.” Asami explained, then looked over her shoulder as the officer laughed.

“You didn’t tell me you’d left the keys in the truck Korra.” The officer smiled.

“Doesn’t change anything Kuvira, she still stole my truck.” 

“Yes, but you’re the dumbass that left them there.” Kuvira took the cuffs off Asami. 

“Am I not being arrested?” Asami rubbed at her wrists as Kuvira walked around the car.

“Nope. Y’all can settle this yourselves.” Kuvira climbed in the driver’s seat, and then rolled the window down. “Korra, dinner Saturday at Opal’s, and you still owe me twenty bucks.”

“I’m not paying you shit!” Korra yelled as Kuvira drove away.

Asami stood for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the absence of light. “Did you really just try to have me arrested?”

“You stole my fucking truck!” Korra rounded on her. 

“You were being an asshole!” Asami shouted back.

“And you weren’t?” Korra crossed her arms and stared at her. “All these people trying to help you today and you’ve been a royal bitch about it.” She rubbed at the back of her neck. “I know you were just in an accident, and I’m sorry that happened. I know things move slower around here than New York, but that’s just how it is, it’s how we live. You’ve spit on my hometown, on my people, and all they’ve done is try to help you.” She paused, waiting for Asami to reply, but the silence stretched on. “I didn’t know you were Hiroshi’s daughter.”

“How could you? I never visited.” Asami turned and together they walked back to the house.

“He talked about his daughter a lot, er I guess you, he talked about you a lot.” Korra held the door open for her. “I hope you don’t mind, but Opal and I had started trying to pack things up to make it easier. It’s what he wanted.”

“How do you know?” Asami asked as she set down on the couch.

Korra sat beside her and looked at her from the corner of her eye. “When Hiroshi first got sick,”

“Sick?” Asami gave her a confused look. “My father had a heart attack.”

Now Korra mirrored her look. “That’s how he died, but Asami, your father had been sick for several months. The cancer,”

“Cancer?” The color slowly drained from Asami’s face.

Korra laid a hand on her knee. “He was diagnosed around the first of the year. Around the end of July, he ended up with a cold, and things turned bad. He had a long talk with Opal and I, wanted us to get things packed up for you. We begged him to call you, he said you were too busy, and he didn’t want to bother you.”

Asami nodded, that was her father, never wanting to inconvenience someone, not even in death. “You were all close.” Asami stated, but Korra took it as a question.

“Yeah, he was a great friend. He helped fix the milking machine in the barn. He went to the twins’ games. Helped Sam with her essays and college applications. The whole town loved him.” She smiled fondly as she remembered her friend. “He always won the pie baking contest in the fall, The Pumpkin Festival, it was last weekend. He made the best blueberry pie.”

“He did a lot of things I missed out on.” Asami sank further into the cushions and curled in on herself. She drew her knees up, and wrapped her arms around them. “I missed so much.” She couldn’t fight the tears now, they were too heavy to hold back.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Korra wrapped her arms around her. “He knew you were busy. Said you had a lot of work to do and that the city would fall apart without you.” She rested her cheek atop Asami’s bowed head and rubbed soothingly at her back. “It’ll be okay Asami.”

“I missed so much though.” She sniffed and wiped at her face. “I should have been here with him, should been here when he was sick, and now I’ll never have that chance. I’ll never get that chance back.”

“I know it hurts, and I wish it didn’t.” Korra sighed and squeezed Asami tight. “Everyone has regrets, we always think we’ll have more time. Just try to do things differently from now on, and enjoy what time you have.” She rocked them both gently until Asami began to calm down. “Come on, let’s go back to the house, you can stay in the spareroom.”

Asami shook her head. “No, I want to stay here, look through some things.”

“Let me see your phone.” Korra put her number in the device when it was handed over. “Call me if you need anything. I’ll be back in the morning to check on you.”

Asami watched as the tail lights faded down the drive. For the first time in her life, she felt truly alone.

 

The next morning Korra entered the house quietly, she’d tried knocking, and after several minutes of no answer she’d let herself in. She carried the bags of food from The Hungry Armadillo and the thermos of coffee into the kitchen and set them on the table. She began setting the containers out. With all the containers on the table she was beginning to think she had overdone it, but in all fairness, she didn’t know what Asami wanted for breakfast. 

“Asami?” She called up the stairs. “Hey sleepy head.” She shook her head as she started up the stairs. How anyone could sleep so late she’d never understand. Course Korra had gotten into the habit of waking early, and never slept later than six.

Asami hung her used towel over the shower curtain rod. In the shower she had been unable to hear Korra knocking. With the hair dryer going she hadn’t heard Korra yell, or start up the stairs. So, Asami, thinking she was still alone in the house, stepped from the bathroom, completely naked, and turned towards her room.

Korra had just rounded the corner when she felt something collide with her chest. A mass of dark hair was in her face, and she lost her balance. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around the body in front of her, and did her best to cushion their fall as she tumbled backwards.

Asami’s head ended up cradle against Korra’s chest. She looked up into blue eyes dancing with mirth. “Korra? What are you doing here?”

“I told you I was bringing breakfast over.” Korra’s face started to color as she felt warm flesh beneath her hands. “I knocked, and called up the stairs.”

“I was in the shower.” Asami’s eyes widened as she suddenly remembered her lack of clothing. “Oh God!”

Korra fought not to laugh. “Problem Princess?”

Asami narrowed her eyes. “I appreciate you catching me, but if you could please close your eyes.”

“Yep, sure thing.” Korra smiled, closed her eyes, and let go of Asami.

Asami jumped up and ran for the bedroom, stubbing her toe on the doorjamb. “Ow, mother fucker!”

“Are you okay?” Korra called as she got up and eased down the hall.

“Yes, yes!” Asami limped around the bedroom as she pulled on clothes. “I just stubbed my toe, I’ll be down in a minute.”

Korra chuckled as she headed back to the kitchen to fix herself some coffee. She sat down at the table with her mug and began pouring syrup over some of the pancakes she’d picked up. She took a forkful and shoveled a bite into her mouth, a glob of syrup landing on her shirt. She groaned in annoyance as she chewed and dabbed at the offending spot on her shirt with her napkin. 

Asami chuckled at the sight as she entered the kitchen. “Do you need a bib?”

Korra grinned and looked up. “Probably.” She took another bite and gestured to the chair across the table from her. “I didn’t know what you wanted, so I ordered a little bit of everything.”

“And enough for an Army.” Asami smiled and took the container labeled veggie omelet. “Where’s Naga?”

“Outside, I didn’t want to assume you were okay with dogs in your house.” Korra reached for the thermos. “Coffee?”

Asami nodded and stood. “Please.” She walked to the front door and opened it. “Come on girl.” She called to Naga, and then followed the dog back to the kitchen. “I suppose I can have the same standards for dogs as the diner.”

Korra stopped chewing and watched her with narrowed eyes before giving an exaggerated sniff to the collar of her shirt. “Are you saying I’m not clean?”

“Well you do have food on you.” Asami smirked and pointed with her fork. 

They chatted amicably as they ate, both enjoying the company of the other despite their rocky start. Asami fed Naga some bacon under the table, and Korra pretended not to notice. When they finished they cleared the table, storing the leftovers in the fridge. 

“You never mentioned how long you planned on staying.” Korra commented as she helped Asami pull the covering off the couch. 

“I wasn’t sure how long I’d stay here. I took time off from work, I’m on vacation till the first of the year.” Asami sat and pulled her cup of coffee from the table. 

“Well, I talked to Bolin today. He said he could fix your car, and it’ll be way cheaper than buying a new one, but between the work needed to fix your car, waiting on parts, and the insurance you’re looking at several weeks.” Korra drummed her fingers along the back of the couch. 

Asami nodded in understanding. “I figured as much. I’m okay with that, it’ll give me time to go through dad’s things, but I do wish I had a vehicle to get in to town and back.”

“You know, you could always,” Korra took a sip of coffee, “steal someone’s truck.”

“I think I learned my lesson there.” Asami laughed and reached down to pet Naga. 

“That’s good. I’d hate to bail you out of jail.” Korra added as she set her empty mug on the table. “What are you up to today?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Asami sat back and fiddled with her coffee mug. “Part of me wants to go through dad’s things today, or relax, but I also want to do something.” She turned her head and looked at Korra. “I don’t remember the last time I did anything but work, and someone was kind enough to point out I should enjoy the time I have.”

“Well it’s up to you, but Naga and I need to ride out and check the far pasture, I have a couple heifers ready to calf. You’re welcome to join us.”

Asami smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “I think I will.”

 

Asami sat ridged in the saddle. This is not what she thought Korra met. She was not meant to be in a saddle, sitting on an animal four times her weight. She glanced over to where Korra rode tall in her own saddle. 

It was picturesque really. Her long brown hair was braided, her white cowboy hat sitting atop her head. She’d changed shirts, forgoing the syrup spotted tee-shirt for a long sleeve green flannel to keep the sun and chill from her skin. Asami thought it reminded her of the cover of a lesbian romance novel she’d picked up in an airport terminal. 

“You okay?” Korra asked as she nudged her horse closer to Asami’s. 

“Yes, still a little afraid, and wondering how you talked me into this.” Asami admitted as she brushed a strand of hair that had escaped the borrowed ball cap from her face. 

“Marylou here is the gentlest horse around. She lets the kids climb all over her. You’re safe on her Asami, I promise.” Korra have her a reassuring look. “Try to relax.”

Asami nodded and spent less time focusing on the movements of the horse and more time on her surroundings. She’d never seen anything like this before, never seen anything so peaceful. The trees in the distance were various shades of yellow, red, and orange. A few evergreens stood proudly in the mix. The sky was blue, cloudless, and devoid of the gray haze of smog that she was used to seeing. 

She laughed as she watched Naga chase after a bug in front of them. She sighed in content, and smiled at the feeling of peace that settled over her. She was starting to understand why her father had moved out here. 

She turned her head and caught Korra staring at her. “What?”

Korra shrugged and pursed her lips. “Nothing. Your face just did this really odd thing.”

Asami brought her hand up to her face. “What, what happened?”

Korra smirked. “You looked relaxed.”

Asami smiled and sat a little taller in the saddle. “Smartass.”

Korra cackled as they rode on. 

 

Asami was pleased with the ride. She’d relaxed, she could feel it. She’d even seen some of the newborn calves. Taking the ride had been a good idea, no matter what her ass and back said. 

Back in the barn she slid from Marylou’s back with a smile. “Thank you Korra.” She said as she handed the reins over. 

“Any time. I mean it. You’re welcome to Marylou whenever you like. She knows her way around the pastures, just have one of the boys saddle her up.” Korra led Marylou into her paddock. 

“Thank you, though I don’t think I’d much like riding alone.” Asami smiled and leaned against the gate to watch Korra unsaddle Marylou. 

“Well, any of the boys can ride with you, they always jump at the chance to keep from doing any actual work.” Korra hung the bridle on the wall. “Or Opal for that matter.” She took down the brush and comb. 

“And you?” Asami stepped into the paddock and held her hand out for one of the brushes. 

Korra grinned, her cheeks coloring as she started brushing at Marylou’s coat. “That could be arranged.”

Asami smiled at her over Marylou’s back. “Good to know.”

Together they brushed down both horses and gave them a good helping of grain. Korra showed her around the farm, introducing her to the boys. Kai, Rohan, and Meelo worked full time at the ranch. The boys were all enrolled in online programs with one of the state universities. Korra made sure they had plenty of time off for school work, that took priority over work on the farm. 

“So, Kai is married to Jinora, and she’s Rohan and Meelo’s oldest sister?” Asami asked as they sat on the porch. 

Korra nodded as she sipped at her glass of lemonade. “Yeah, she’s in her first year of teaching at the elementary school. Kai has changed his mind several times about what he wants to do.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Asami smiled as she remembered her own college days. “I changed majors three or four times before settling on a business degree.”

“What else did you want to be?” Korra leaned back in her chair and rested her hands on her stomach. 

“There was Marine Biology when I was still in high school. I took a few classes towards Mechanical Engineering, and there was Robotics and Coding.”

Korra gave a low whistle. “Impressive.”

Asami drew her feet up under her and turned to study Korra. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Korra’s lips turned up in a lazy smile. 

Asami rolled her eyes and reached over to swat at her arm. “Did you take any college classes?”

Korra nodded and peeked at Asami through half lidded eyes. “Few.” She chuckled when Asami gave her an expectant look. “My first degree was in Agricultural Studies. Second was Agribusiness, third was Agricultural Systems Management, and fourth was Farm and Land Management.”

“Now who’s impressive?” Asami laughed in delight. “I wasn’t expecting you to have four degrees.”

Korra studied her intently. “Why?”

“Oh, I meant nothing by it, trust me.” Asami reached out and squeezed Korra’s bicep. “I haven’t met anyone that had more than two degrees.”

“Fair enough.” Korra nodded and let the conversation go.

“Korra?”

“Hmm?” Korra turned her head to look at her. 

“Thank you for today. I mean it, I really appreciate it. And I’m sorry for how we got off on the wrong foot.” Asami smiled and watched one grow across Korra’s face. 

“You’re welcome, and I’m sorry too. We’re both to blame for that.” Korra sipped at her lemonade and smirked. “You’re alright for a City Slicker.”

Asami laughed and watched Korra reach for her phone that was ringing. Korra looked at the caller ID and answered it. 

“What’s up Kuv?”

“Hey, some of us are going out to Narook’s tonight. You in?” 

“I’m entertaining a guest.” Korra smiled at Asami and could picture Kuvira rolling her eyes. 

“Bring the City Slicker. We can laugh as she tries to two-step.” 

“Maybe.” She chuckled when Kuvira groaned in annoyance. 

“Be there. 7 o’clock, and bring my twenty bucks.” She hung up before Korra could argue. 

Korra turned to Asami. “How do you feel about greasy bar food, beer, and dancing?”

Asami’s eyes twinkled as she smiled. “You had me at greasy bar food.”

 

Korra had changed clothes before taking Asami to her father’s house to do the same. She kept the hat and the braid, but swapped the faded blue jeans for a pair of darker ones. In place of the flannel she donned a light blue, pearl snap, button up, and tied the look together with her gold belt buckle and square toe boots. 

Asami had smiled as Korra walked out looking like she had just stepped from a cheesy western, but she had to admit, the woman cleaned up well. Asami elected to wear jeans as well, a pair of modest flats, and a red blouse. She did her hair in curls, letting them cascade down her back, and she did her makeup.

They pulled up at Narook’s a quarter after seven, the parking lot filling quickly. They could hear the music as they drew closer. This time, the music didn’t grate on Asami’s nerves as it had in Korra’s truck. They stepped into the bar, several people waving and calling out to Korra in greeting. Korra waved back and then spied her friends across the bar in the far corner. 

The bar was already crowded, and Korra reached back for Asami’s hand as she lead them through the press of bodies to the group. Asami noted a lot of people were decked out like Korra, most everyone had on boots. As they passed the dance floor she caught sight of couples on the dance floor dancing together. They twirled and slid across the floor. Asami had never seen this kind of dancing.

She tugged on Korra’s hand, drawing the woman’s attention. “What is that?”

Korra followed her gaze to the dance floor. “It’s a type of two-step. We can try later if you’d like?”

Asami nodded and let Korra lead her the rest of the way. Both Opal and Bolin greeted her with a hug. Mako tipped his hat and nodded. Kuvira waved, a smile on her lips as her gaze locked on Korra. Asami thought the way she looked at Korra was much like a predator watching prey. She waved to Kai, who sat at the table next to them with his arm around who she figured was his wife, Jinora. Across the table from them sat Meelo, and another woman she didn’t know. 

“Dance with me.” Kuvira jumped from her chair and grabbed Korra’s hand, giving her a tug.

“Can I at least tell everyone hi first?” Korra protested as she was practically dragged away.

“Nope.” Kuvira grinned and pulled her to the dance floor.

Opal shook her head and motioned for Asami to take the empty seat. “Sorry about my sister. She always does this to Korra.”

“Kuvira is your sister?” Asami accepted the mug of beer Bolin handed her.

“Adopted.” Opal leaned across the table so the two of them could talk. “Anyway, she’s had a thing for Korra for years. They dated a bit in High School, it didn’t work out and never will, but the girl is thirsty when it comes to Korra.”

Asami looked across to the dance floor, her eyes settling on the easy way Korra moved. “And Korra?” Asami asked between sips of her beer. 

“She just goes along with it, until Kuvira gets too friendly, if ya know what I mean.” Opal waggled her eyebrows.

Asami frowned at this bit of information. She knew exactly what Opal meant, and for some reason the thought of Kuvira with Korra didn’t set well with her. She watched Korra spin Kuvira around the dance floor, both laughing as they moved to the song. “How difficult is it to do that?”

“What two-step?” Opal looked from Asami to the dance floor. 

Asami shrugged and smiled. “It looks fun.”

“If you want, Bo or Mako can teach you.” Opal offered as she looked at the two men.

“Mako is better, I have two left feet.” Bolin smiled and sipped at his beer.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. I can show you the steps.” Mako stood and walked around the table towards her. Awkwardly he led her out to the floor. He placed one hand on Asami’s waist, while Asami placed a hand on his shoulder, and then he took her other hand in his. “It’s uh, called the two-step because well, you take two steps then one.” 

“Okay, that sounds easy.” Asami smiled excitedly.

“Ready?” 

“Let’s give it a go.” 

Mako took a step forward, his heel landing on Asami’s toes. “Sorry.”

Asami grimaced, but smiled. “Let’s try again.”

This time they made it a handful of steps before Mako stepped on her foot again. “Shit, sorry.”

Asami waved it off, and they started again. They kept to the outside of the dance floor, the place the more inexperienced dancers lingered. Mako didn’t move with the carefree ease of the other dancers. His movements were almost robotic, and Asami was pretty sure she heard him counting to himself. “One, two, one. One, two, one.”

She couldn’t help the small smile that crept across her lips as Korra gently tapped him on the shoulder. “Care if I cut in?”

Mako didn’t even protest, he practically sprinted from the dance floor. Korra took his place, and smiled at Asami. “Can you still feel your toes?”

Asami laughed and nodded. “A bit.”

“Okay good. Now Mako is a great guy, but he’s too rigid for dancing, you need to loosen up a little.” Korra smiled and kept talking. “Now the secret is, get close.” She took a step forward, her hand sliding from Asami’s waist to the small of her back. “Can you feel me?”

Asami fought not to blush as she felt Korra’s belt buckle pressed against her. Not trusting her voice to words she nodded in answer.

“You’re going to take two normal steps backwards with your left foot, and then a half step forward with your right.” Korra gave her an encouraging smile. “I won’t lead you into anything I promise. Ready?”

Asami nodded and felt Korra shift forward to step. She took two steps back and one step forward. She smiled as they moved easily across the floor, their dance having more sway and rock to their bodies. 

Korra kept nodding and encouraging her. “You’re doing great. Now, instead of picking your foot all the way up, slide it back.”

Asami tried, and their dance picked up pace. They moved quickly around the floor, and she hadn’t even noticed when they had progressed into the center of the floor. She smiled at the other couples that danced around them.

“You want to try a spin?” Korra leaned in and asked, the volume of the crowd growing more now that they were in the middle of it.

Asami nodded and her smile grew.

Korra laughed at the excitement on her face as she lifted their joined arms, and twisted Asami into a spin. She spun her first one way then the other before bringing her back in. Quickly they fell back into step. 

They made two trips around the dance floor before Asami called it quits. They made their way back to the table where the group chatted, eating on a couple large platters of food. They slid into their seats, and Asami downed half the beer that was pressed into her hand. 

“First, that was actually really fun, and second, that’s a great workout.” Asami smiled as she looked at the people around the table.

Korra grinned mischievously. “Surprisingly, not the first time a woman has said that to me.” She laughed as Opal groaned and Bolin reached across the table for a high-five.

“You’re awful, you know that right?” Opal tossed a French fry at her.

Korra caught it and popped it in her mouth. “You love me.” She picked up her glass of beer and took a hearty drink.

They ate and drank, laughing at each other, and singing along to the music playing. Korra danced with Kuvira again, led Opal across the dance floor a few times, and even took Bolin for a spin. Asami watched and laughed, relaxed and cut loose. She even joined in on the electric slide, finding herself between Opal and Korra on the dance floor. 

By the end of the night she felt wonderful, and Kuvira did too. Kuvira leaned into Korra at the table and whispered in her ear, her fingers trialing up and down Korra’s arm. Korra calmly drank her water, having switched to it some time ago. Asami noticed that Opal kept looking to Kuvira, and then her. She caught Opal’s gaze and watched Opal nod her head towards the dance floor. 

Asami stood and held her hand out. “Miss Southern, would you care to take one last spin around the dance floor?”

Korra smiled and set her drink aside. She placed her hand in Asami’s and stood. “Lead the way.”

They reached the dance floor and took their positions to start, but never moved. Asami tilted her head in question. “You asked, you have to lead.” Korra grinned at her.

Asami started to worry she’d make a mess trying to lead Korra around, and just as she was about to make an excuse, the song changed. The lights grew dim, sensual. The melody was slow and sweet, and the dancers seemed to gravitate even closer to each other on the floor. She grinned and slid closer to Korra. “You see, the secret is to get really close.” She chuckled as Korra’s grin grew. Then, before she lost her courage, she slid her arms around Korra’s shoulders and pressed their bodies together. “Can you feel me?”

Korra suddenly found it very difficult to talk. Or breathe. Or swallow. Or move. She was very thankful all she had to do was nod and sway in place. Her hands pressed against Asami’s back as they moved, slowly. 

Asami couldn’t remember the last time she’d slow danced with someone. The last time she’d had someone’s arms around her like this. God, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d had sex. She felt her cheeks color at that thought. She should not be thinking about sex while she danced with Korra. She most certainly should not be thinking about sex with Korra, but now that the thought was there, she couldn’t shake it.

She felt the burn of those calloused hands on her skin, remembered it from this morning, and wondered what they’d feel like when they weren’t holding her so carefully. No, she had to stop that line of thinking, she was only going to be here a few months, maybe less. It wouldn’t be fair, but then again, people slept with each other all the time and it meant nothing more. Why couldn’t she do that now? After all, Korra had told her to make the most of the time she had.

She scratched lightly at the back of Korra’s neck, watched as those blue eyes darkened. Growing more emboldened she cupped the back of Korra’s neck and tugged her forward. Their lips met in a heated kiss, and a nip of teeth. Asami felt a rush of heat shoot through her body as Korra somehow tugged her closer. She felt warm hands travel lower down her back, stopping just above the swell of her ass. 

She broke away, needing to draw more breath into her lungs, and she was fully committed to diving back into those luscious lips. One look at Korra’s face said the woman had other plans. She didn’t even remember leaving the bar, or telling the others good bye. The drive to Korra’s was a blur, a painful blur of trying to sit still while they stole looks at each other, a blur of feeling like she was on fire. Oh, but once in the house, with Korra pressing her against the front door while she nibbled at her ear, Asami felt like she’d combust into flames right there.

Her fingers trembled only slightly as she reached for the button on Korra’s shirt, the thought of undoing them one by one was tortuous. Then she remembered they were snaps. She shoved gently at Korra’s chest, enough to put a little space between them. She grasped the fabric on both sides and pulled, the buttons making a pop as they released.

“Impatient much?” Korra husked as she shucked the shirt from her shoulders. She tossed her hat to the side and kicked her boots off.

“And you’re not?” Asami quirked an eyebrow as she toed her flats off and wrestled with the button of her jeans.

“Let me.” Korra pushed Asami’s shirt up and placed a kiss on her stomach as she dropped to her knees. With deft fingers she had the button and fly open in a heartbeat. She tugged the clothing down Asami’s legs, helped her step out of them. She slowly slid her hands up Asami’s legs, squeezing at her toned calves, tickling slightly behind her knees, dragging blunt nails up her thighs, and around to cup her ass cheeks. 

Korra kissed at the inside of her thigh, heard Asami gasp at the contact, and kissed a little higher. She scraped her teeth over sensitive skin, and moaned at the smell of arousal. Her mouth literally watered as she drew closer to her goal. She shoved the final barrier of clothing to the side, her mouth drawing closer.

“Oh God.” Asami swallowed thickly, her breathing coming faster as her knees shook.

Korra looked up at her. “Are you okay?”

Asami nodded in answer. “Just the sight of you right now, knowing what you’re getting ready to do. I’m more nervous now than I was my first time.”

Korra smiled and nodded in understanding. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Asami practically shouted, then felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment. 

“You’re cute when you’re eager.” Korra smirked and without further preamble or hesitation she dove in. 

Her tongue drug through wet folds, as she lifted Asami’s leg over her shoulder. She circled Asami’s clit and grunted at the sharp tug on her hair. She slipped her tongue lower when Asami shifted her hips forward, letting it slide into her entrance. She lapped and swirled her tongue, drawing shudders and moans from Asami. 

Asami was close, and in her opinion, in an embarrassingly short amount of time. God, but everything felt so good. Her hands fisted in Korra’s hair, pulling it from it’s braid. Her hips rocking against Korra’s mouth. Her back scratching against the door. The feel of Korra’s tongue inside her, “fuck.” She hissed as Korra rubbed her thumb over Asami’s clit. She couldn’t hold back anymore, it felt entirely way too good to keep fighting the mounting pleasure. With one last flick of Korra’s tongue, Asami’s head thudded back against the door as she cried out.

Korra moaned at the rush of wetness against her mouth. She lapped and sucked, drinking Asami in as she coaxed shudder after shudder from her convulsing body. Her own clit throbbed with each roll of Asami’s hips, and she wanted more. Before Asami had a chance to come down from her blissful high, Korra was on her feet, throwing Asami over her shoulder as she bounded up the stairs.

Asami laughed as she was tossed to the bed, Korra pressing her into the soft mattress. Soft lips were on her own, she could taste herself on Korra’s tongue. She shivered as warm, rough hands pushed under her shirt, up her ribs, and slid under her bra. She pushed Korra to the side, making her roll over as she straddled her hips. She pulled her shirt over her head, and reached around to unclasp her bra as Korra leaned up to lick and kiss at her chest.

Her head swam, and it had nothing to do with the few beers she’d had earlier. It was pure pleasure, undeniable lust, a blatant need, and a pleading wantonness. It was raw and primal, and like nothing she’d ever felt before. Whether because it had been so long since she’d last done anything like this, or if it was because of the woman beneath her starting scorching fires against her skin with her mouth and fingers, she didn’t know. Nor did she care in this moment.

“Oh.” She moaned as Korra’s mouth closed around a pink nipple. She pressed into her mouth as a scorching tongue flicked over it again and again. Her nails scraped against Korra’s muscled back. God the woman was driving her crazy. She panted as she placed her hands against Korra’s shoulders and shoved roughly.

Korra looked up with shock as her back hit the mattress, but that soon gave way to a chuckle as Asami wrestled with her belt buckle. 

“How do I get this damn thing off?” She huffed as she tugged at it one final time, then smiled in triumph as it came free. She tore Korra’s belt free, and unfastened her jeans. She unceremoniously shoved her hand into the waistband of Korra’s boxers.

Korra hissed as she felt two fingers slide easily into her, her body trembling with the wonderful feeling. She reached out and guided Asami up towards her mouth, bucking her hips to meet each thrust of those long fingers. Her tongue swiped at Asami’s bottom lip, coaxing her into a kiss. She moaned into her mouth as Asami hooked her fingers upward, hitting that perfect spot.

She snaked a hand between her thigh and Asami’s body, sliding her own fingers into growing wetness. She matched Asami’s rhythm, thrusting and bucking to meet each one of Asami’s. She nipped at Asami’s jaw as she felt Asami clench around her fingers. The feeling elicited the same response from her.

“Jesus.” Asami muttered as she ground down on Korra’s hand. Her stomach flipped at the feel of hot breath against her ear, teeth tugging at her earlobe. She was utterly ruined when Korra husked into her ear, “come for me.”

She bit down on Korra’s shoulder as the orgasm racked through her body. She whimpered as she felt Korra shudder beneath her, clench and flutter around her fingers. Then their moans slowly gave way to heavy breathing as they both fought to draw enough oxygen into their bodies. She shivered at the feeling of Korra’s fingers leaving her, and her hand resting on the small of her back. Asami grunted with the effort of removing her own fingers, her body felt like a warm noodle, and she only succeeded in pulling her fingers to the top of Korra’s boxers, but not removing them from her waistband.

“You still alive Princess?” Korra’s lips pressed against Asami’s temple.

“Mhmm.” Asami hummed happily. “Can’t move, though.”

Korra chuckled and ran her hands lightly up Asami’s back. “Who said you had to?”

“Good point.” Asami smirked and pressed her lips against Korra’s neck, causing her to shiver. “Ticklish?” She pressed her lips to Korra’s neck again, her tongue darting out to taste.

Korra squirmed under her. “No. I’m just a little sensitive, everywhere, after I orgasm.” She jumped at the feel of fingers running along her ribs. “I thought you said you couldn’t move?”

Asami laughed as she freed her hand from Korra’s boxers and pushed herself up enough to look down into Korra’s face. “Oh, I think I caught my second wind.” Her smile vanished as Korra tugged her down for a kiss.

 

The next morning Asami woke alone in Korra’s bed. It was late morning, the house was quiet, and she smiled as she saw the note on Korra’s pillow. 

_Sorry to leave you in bed, but I have work to do on the farm today. Keys to my truck are on the counter if you need to run to Hiroshi’s or town, otherwise feel free to help yourself to whatever around the house. Be back later. – Korra_

She rolled and stretched, feeling that delicious pull of well used muscles. She felt energized this morning, and knew what she wanted to do. She quickly dressed in last night’s clothes and grabbed the keys from the counter as she headed out the door. She smiled as she saw Korra and Kai leaning against the hood of the truck talking.

She sauntered over and leaned next to Korra. Both were already covered in a thin sheen of sweat from their morning work. She smiled in greeting as the two kept talking.

“We need to get the hay moved from the loft and stored in the barn, so we can get to it easier when the colder weather hits.” Korra said to Kai as she twisted the cap off her bottle of water.

Kai nodded his head and sighed. “I know, but does it have to be today?” He was fighting a raging hangover. His head ached, his stomach rolled, and he was exhausted already.

“You’ll learn one of these days Kai, you and Meelo both.” She smiled at him and tossed him the bottle of water. “Hay gets moved, and the stalls get mucked today.”

Kai tipped his hat, his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. “Yes ma’am.” He turned and walked to the barn.

Korra turned to face Asami. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Asami smiled back.

“Are you stealing my truck again?” Korra grinned and eyed the keys in Asami’s hand.

“Can it really be considered stealing if you left the keys out for me to use?” Asami tapped her jaw in thought.

“I suppose not.” Korra chuckled and adjusted the ball cap on her head. “Watch for cows in the road.”

Asami rolled her eyes, opened the driver’s door, and climbed in. “I’ll be on the lookout for Momo too.”

Korra waved as Asami backed up and turned around. Then rolled up her sleeves and went to help the boys.

 

Asami panted as she came to a stop. Hands over her head she greedily drew in lungs-full of air. Her knees felt like jelly after her run as she took the steps to her father’s door. The five miles had been a great idea when she ran it the first time, but the trip back, “I regret everything.” She huffed and sank into the couch cushions.

She waited until her breathing and heart rate had turned to normal before gathering a few things and making the drive back to Korra’s. When she pulled in the drive she could see the barn doors open wide, and movement inside. She pulled the truck to a stop out front and jumped down. She stood in the large doorway and watched Korra work. 

Korra shoveled the dirty hay from the stall and dumped it in the nearby wheelbarrow. She repeated this until the stall was bare of filth then leant the shovel against the wall. She walked to the pile of haybales and hefted one up onto her shoulder and carried it back to the stall. She broke the bale down and scattered fresh, clean hay around the stall’s floor. It wasn’t until she lifted the wheelbarrow to take it around back to the compost pile that she spied Asami. 

“You look hot.” She said as she pushed the wheelbarrow closer, her face blushing as she processed her words. “I mean you’re sweaty. Not that you don’t look good, because you do. I’m gonna stop talking now.”

Asami chuckled and shook her head. “You’re fine.” She fell into step with her and followed Korra around the barn. “I got a run in.”

“How far’d you go?” Korra began shoveling the contents of the wheelbarrow on top of the compost pile.

“Ten miles.” Asami shrugged and grabbed a shovel leaning against the barn. “I was feeling energized this morning.” She heaved a few shovels full on top of the pile as they talked.

Korra smiled smugly. “Oh? And why’s that?”

“You know, I’m really not sure. I think it must be from all this fresh air.” Asami grinned and laughed, tossing the last bit onto the pile. 

“Oh, so, it’s like that is it?” Korra laid the shovel on top of the empty wheelbarrow and circled around it.

Asami dropped her shovel and took a step backwards. “Yeah, it’s like that.” She bit her bottom lip and squealed as Korra ran at her. She turned and took off for the house, Korra at her heels.

 

Thick clouds of steam rose from the shower. Asami felt the almost scolding drops against her skin and shivered, but it wasn’t from the shower alone. No, she shivered more from anticipation than anything else. She felt Korra’s hips press against her ass as slick hands slid around to knead at her breasts. Lips were on her shoulder and the back of her neck. Her hands pressed against the shower wall in front of her as she twisted her hips, grinding her ass against Korra.

Korra worked one hand slowly down Asami’s abdomen, over smooth skin, and between Asami’s legs. She pressed the pad of two fingers against Asami’s clit, painting circles over it. Her other hand trailed around to Asami’s hip, over the swell of her ass, and around to the inside of her thigh, where her fingers teased up and down Asami’s folds.

Asami shifted her hips and bent a little at the waist, giving Korra a better angle. She practically purred in delight as she felt Korra finally enter her. She didn’t know if she wanted to push forward against the fingers on her clit, or press back against the fingers pumping in and out of her, they both felt so good.

She brought a hand up and played her fingers across her chest. She traced and pinched at one nipple, then twisted and pulled at the other. She went back and forth with one hand, rolling her nipples between her fingers, the other giving her leverage on the wall and keeping her steady.

Korra watched, her need for release growing at the sight of Asami touching herself. She added another finger, earning a drawn out, “oooooh,” as three fingers slid into Asami’s entrance. She worked her other fingers faster at Asami’s clit. She dipped her head and licked at the droplets of water that clung to Asami’s back. She used her teeth, leaving red marks in her wake as her mouth roved over the bare expanse. She felt Asami stiffen, and the sweet sound of a broken moan as her hips’ movement became less steady.

Asami sagged against the cool tile of the shower wall. She smiled when Korra brushed the hair from her face, and rested her chin on her shoulder. She could feel Korra’s body pressed against her back.

“You okay?” Korra nuzzled at her ear as her arms held Asami steady.

“More than.” She arched her back to stretch, pressed back into Korra, and grinned when she heard her growl in her ear. “Easy tiger.”

Korra turned the water off and stepped from the shower. She wrapped a large fluffy towel around herself, and handed another to Asami. “Is it bad that I just had you, and I want you again?”

Asami felt a fresh rush of wetness between her legs. She tossed her towel on the counter and stepped towards Korra. She reached up and hooked her fingers in the top of her towel, pulling it loose. They both let it fall to the floor as Asami pressed herself against Korra. “Not at all.” She drew her into a kiss that was just as steamy as the shower.

 

The bed was in quite the disheveled state. A pillow lay on the floor, and the comforter was barely hanging on. One corner of the fitted sheet had slipped from the mattress, and Korra currently had her head buried between Asami’s legs. Korra’s hands were under her ass, holding her in place. The blood rushed through Asami’s head, and all she could hear were her own whispered chants of “don’t stop.”

Kai entered the house looking for Korra. It wasn’t like her to go off without telling one of them. “Korra?” He called as he stood in the middle of the house. He heard the bed upstairs creak and shook his head as he started for the stairs.

Korra flicked her tongue over Asami’s clit, feeling nails scratch against her scalp. She sucked lightly at the bundle of nerves, her tongue lashing against it. She could get lost in the sounds Asami’s made, they spurred her on. Every moan, and groan caused her to want more. She would use the pointed tip of her tongue, tracing Asami’s entrance slowly until she whimpered or whined for more. Each swirl of her tongue that provoked a swear word, or a sharp tug to her hair had her doing it again and again until she got that sound she truly wanted. 

Kai trudged up the steps to the loft. “Boss, I swear if you came up here for a fucking nap.” He muttered and shook his head.

Korra had been listening intently to Asami’s soft moans when she heard the creak of a step. She jumped from the bed. “Take one more fucking step and I swear to God I’ll fire you’re fucking ass.” She settled the sheet over Asami and scooped the comforter up from the floor. 

Asami squeaked at the sudden violence in her voice. She clutched the sheet to her chest as she sat up in the bed. She could just see the top of someone’s head that had been coming up the stairs. “Who is it?” Asami hissed as Korra clutched the comforter to her chest.

“One of the boys.” Korra answered before stepping to the top of the stairs. She watched Kai’s cheeks flame, and he instantly dropped his head. “What do you want Kai?”

“Sorry to er,” he shifted nervously as he realized what he had just interrupted. “I didn’t mean to intrude none, I called out for ya, and heard the bed, uh, um.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, I came to check on you. None of the others knew where you’d gone off, wanted to make sure you weren’t sick or something.”

“I’m the one to apologize Kai, I should have told you I was heading to the house.” Korra softened a little at the fact he’d been worried something had happened to her. “Why don’t you and the other boys call it an early day. The hay and stalls are finished. I’m betting you’ve already got the evening milking done.”

“Yes, ma’am we just finished it. Should have a truck load after tomorrow morning’s finished.” Kai glanced up, and felt his face flame again. 

“Go on now. Before I find something else for you boys to do.” She jerked her had towards the door.

Kai nodded and hurried back the way he’d came. He paused at the bottom of the stairs and smirked as he called over his shoulder. “You enjoy the rest of your day boss.”

Korra gave him the finger as he laughed all the way to the front door. She shuffled back to the bed, wrapped the comforter around her and collapsed face first against the mattress. “I am so sorry about that.” She muttered as she turned her head.

Asami chuckled and rubbed a hand over her back. “I’m just glad you heard him before he saw anything.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he still figured out what was going on.” Korra shifted and propped herself up on her elbow. 

“Speaking of what was going on.” Asami tugged gently at the comforter wrapped around Korra. “You have work to do, boss.”

Korra grinned and tossed the comforter aside. “Yes ma’am.” 

 

Korra was surprised that Kai didn’t tease her the next morning, and as the rest of the week passed she was surprised he hadn’t blabbed to the other boys. She liked to think he didn’t say anything because deep down he was truly a gentleman, but she knew that more than likely he didn’t say anything for fear of having more hard work thrown at him if he did. The only problem they had all week came when Kai called Korra boss, like he usually did, and Asami popped into her brain. Korra shivered, a Pavlovian response to the scenes from her bedroom now attached to the word. She had to order Kai to not call her boss anymore.

Saturday night Korra drove the short distance to Opal’s house for dinner. She pulled in the driveway just as Sam and Asami were getting out of Sam’s car. She waved as she parked behind the car. “Hey kiddo.” She beamed at the young girl as she climbed from the truck.

Sam returned the smile and wrapped her arms around Korra. “Hey aunt Korra.”

“How’s school?” Korra patted her on the back and reached into the truck. She handed Sam the bottle of wine she’d brought, and carried the two cases of beer herself. She offered Asami a smile and wink in greeting.

Sam shrugged as she led them to the house. “It’s okay. Planning for the Homecoming dance.” She lead them to the kitchen, where Opal was busy finishing dinner. “Trying to convince mom to let me go shopping in West Chester on my own.”

Opal turned and took the bottle of wine from her daughter, she looked at Korra and her packs of beer. “Honestly woman, what do you think we are, alcoholics?” She opened the fridge and made room for the beer and wine. “And I don’t want you going to West Chester alone because you haven’t driven that far before.”

“But you’re too busy to take me, and the dance is next weekend.” Sam gave Opal a pleading look.

“Korra, could you take her? Help her find a dress?” Opal asked as she turned back to the stove. 

“I’m happy to drive her Opal, but I am not going to be good at helping her find a dress.” Korra looked from Sam and then back to Opal. She was almost in a panic, she didn’t get along with dresses.

Asami spoke up from behind them. “I could go and help with the dress part.”

Korra’s panicked look turned hopeful as she looked to Sam. “How’s that sound kiddo? I play chauffeur, and you go dress shop with the City Slicker?”

“I could go for that.” Sam smiled and turned to her mother. “Is that okay mom?”

“Sounds great to me. Now go get washed up for dinner.” She turned to shoo her daughter from the kitchen. “Thank you Asami. Could you watch the stove for me?” She didn’t wait for an answer, just grabbed Korra by the arm and dragged her into the other room.

“What the hell Op?” 

“So, are you two dating now?” Opal waved her hands at Korra and then towards the kitchen.

“What are you talking about?” Korra shuffled to the recliner and flopped down.

“Don’t play dumb with me Korra, and don’t you dare assume I’m stupid.” Opal perched on the edge on the chair next to her. 

Korra huffed and looked at her friend. “Does it have to have a label?”

“You do know she’s not staying here forever right?” Opal was worried for Korra.

Korra nodded and then turned her head away. “Which is why I’m not labeling it. We’re just friends.” 

“That sleep together.” Opal smirked and quirked an eyebrow at her.

Korra nodded, a glassy look falling across her eyes, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. “Mhmm.”

“That good huh?”

“Oh, you have no idea how good.” Korra smiled and sighed contently. “Not even lying here Op, best sex of my life.”

Opal chuckled and patted her friend’s knee. “Just be careful, I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I know.” She reached out and squeezed Opal’s hand.

 

Dinner was held out back in the yard. A couple folding tables had been sat up for the occasion. Everyone found a seat and began filling their plates with fried chicken, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, cornbread, and corn on the cob. 

Asami eyed the food on her plate and then leaned over to whisper in Korra’s ear. “I hope you have some ideas of how to work all this off when we’re done.”

Korra smirked as she chewed thoughtfully on her chicken before answering. “I’m sure we can both think of a few ways.”

Kuvira poked her fork at them when they both laughed. “What are two whispering about?”

Korra cleared her throat and reached for her beer. “Asami was just saying after she finished dinner she might need a workout.” She took a sip of her beer and set it aside. “I simply made a few suggestions of ways she could get a good one in.”

Dustin leaned around his father. “You gonna let her buck bales Aunt Korra?”

“Maybe.” Korra gave Asami a considering look. “Might have her muck the stalls.” She laughed when he scrunched up his nose.

Dinner was filled with idle chit chat and story swapping. The kids talked about school, Mako and Kuvira talked about a couple of the calls they had gone on. Bolin talked to Asami about the progress on her car, or rather the lack there of. Finally, Opal began clearing the table while Mako and Bolin set the movie projector up. 

“I totally forgot to tell you about the movie part.” Korra gave Asami an apologetic look. 

“Sam filled me in before we left the house.” Asami smiled and gathered a few dishes. “Besides, if I get cold I’m sure I can borrow a blanket.”

They scattered around on the various pieces of lawn furniture, the screen projected on the side of the large white garage. Bolin and Opal cozied up together on a lounge swing. Dustin, Daniel, and Mako stretched out on a couple blankets. Korra found a spot on one of the wicker couches. She looked around to find Sam and Asami deep in conversation on the other and thought of moving to sit with them. 

“I brought us a cover.” Kuvira smiled as she sank down next to Korra and threw the blanket around them. 

Korra smiled politely and felt it’d be rude to move now. She settled back into her seat and sipped at her beer as the movie played. Soon she felt Kuvira shift closer, deciding she must be seeking more warmth. She paid no mind to the woman beside her, her attention was split between the screen, and watching Asami chat with Sam. She liked that they were getting along so well, it was good for Sam to have someone like Asami to talk to.

She knew it was hard to go to one’s mother for advice. She also knew Sam had trouble talking to her and Kuvira when it came to fashion, makeup, and boys. Korra’s experience with all three was very slim, and Kuvira’s advice was not always the best. She smiled as she watched them laugh together. 

“Are you enjoying the movie?” She felt Kuvira’s warm breath on her neck.

Korra shrugged and sipped at her beer. “It’s good, but I’ve seen it before.” She stiffened when she felt Kuvira’s hand on her leg. 

“We could get out of here if you want?” Kuvira smiled seductively as her hand moved a little higher.

“I’m okay watching the movie.” Korra turned her attention back to the screen, but Kuvira kept her hand in place.

“Come on Korra.” She squeezed lightly. “I know you want to.”

“Kuvira,” she reached under the cover and grasped her wrist, angry words on the tip of her tongue.

“Hey, can you run me home?” Asami stood in front of them, her cell phone in her hand. “I have an important call for work and need a couple files from my suitcase.”

Before Korra could answer Kuvira spoke. “Why not have Sam or someone else do it?”

Asami narrowed her eyes. “Mako’s asleep, Sam just said she was getting sleepy, and Bolin and Opal have had too much to drink.”

“It’s fine Asami. I’ll take you.” Korra quickly stood, leaving Kuvira alone on the couch. “Be safe going home Kuv.”

Neither her nor Asami waited for her reply before making the rest of their goodbyes and leaving. Once in the truck Korra turned the heat up, as both her and Asami were shivering. Korra looked over at her as they pulled from the drive. “Come here.” She smiled and held her arm out, letting Asami scoot close enough to snuggle into her. She draped her arm over Asami’s shoulders and rubbed her hand up and down Asami’s arm.

“I think I’m a popsicle.” Asami complained as she sought warmth from Korra.

“At least you’re a cute popsicle.” Korra chuckled and turned the heat up more. 

Asami sat up a little more so she could look at Korra better. “So, I have a confession. I don’t actually have a really important business call.” She smiled sheepishly. “You just looked really uncomfortable sitting with her and it was the only good excuse I could think of.”

Korra laughed and kissed the top of Asami’s head. “Sneaky, and yes I was uncomfortable sitting with her.”

Asami rested her head back on Korra’s shoulder. “Why do you put up with her?”

Korra shrugged, she had no idea why. She’d always just let Kuvira do whatever, until it got to a certain point. “I usually put up with a lot, from a lot of people. I guess it was just easier that way sometimes.”

She pulled into the drive and turned the truck off, but neither of them moved to get out. Korra smirked as Asami fidgeted with the buttons on her jacket. “Is this the part where we fog the windows up?”

“Mmm, we could.” Asami leaned up and brushed her lips over Korra’s. “Or you could come in and show me how to get the fireplace going.” She grinned as she pulled back and slid across the truck seat and out the door.

Korra shook her head and laughed as she followed her to the door. Once inside Korra removed her jacket and went to work starting a fire. Asami hovered nearby, paying careful attention to be able to do it herself. When the first tiny licks of fire started to build, Asami excused herself to the kitchen. Korra patiently added a few more small pieces of wood to get the flames growing. When she was confident the fire would hold she added a larger log. 

An idea popped into her head and she hurried to slide the couch around before Asami returned. She had just sat down to watch the flames when Asami returned. Two large mugs in her hands.

Asami’s smile widened as she took in the sight of Korra in the fire light. “I made some hot cocoa.” She handed one mug over to Korra and then folded her legs under her as she sat next to her on the couch.

Korra smiled into her cup topped with marshmallow cream and sprinkles. “I haven’t had hot coca since I was a kid.” She took a testing sip of it and her smile grew. “This is really good.” She turned to thank Asami, but stopped when Asami started laughing. “What?”

Asami laughed and set her own mug in the floor beside the couch. “Come here.” She reached up and took Korra’s face in her hands. “You have some on your nose.” She wiped it away and started to sit back. 

“Nope.” Korra grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer. “I want payment for the fire.”

“Is hot cocoa not enough?” Asami leaned against her, her eyes dancing with the flames. “So greedy.”

Korra drew their mouths closer and nodded. “Just a kiss.” Her hands slid up under Asami’s shirt and rested against her back.

“Only one?” Asami whispered, their lips so close to touching.

“Just one.” Korra smirked as she closed the distance, their lips melding together. 

Asami tasted the chocolate that clung to Korra’s lips, and soon found herself diving deeper for more. She settled her weight over Korra, her hands skating over her ribs. She hummed in response to Korra biting gently at her bottom lip, and chased her retreating lips for another kiss.

“That was one.” Korra smiled as she wiggled further down the couch so Asami was laying on top of her. 

“What if I want to tip you?” Asami smiled down at her, her hair falling over her shoulder.

Korra pursed her lips in thought. “Well, I mean, it was such hard work. I probably earned a tip.”

Asami kissed her hard, and with more heat than the fire that crackled beside them. She kissed her until their breathing came in small erratic bursts, and the blood rushed through their ears. She kissed her until hands that had been gently stroking and soothing started to pull and push at fabric. She kissed her until she was no longer cold from the night air, but felt a pleasant warmth tingle through her body. Then she realized her mistake, what she had meant to be a kiss to tease Korra, had quickly grown out of control. She found herself unable to stop, nor did she want to. 

She tore her lips from Korra’s long enough for them to pull their shirts off and toss them aside. Asami’s mouth was on Korra’s again, her tongue pushing gently against Korra’s. Her hands ran over Korra’s sides, and skimmed along her stomach. Asami kissed her way to Korra’s ear, where her tongue licked against the lobe she pulled between her teeth. She kissed down Korra’s neck, nibbled at her collar bone, and scattered kisses across her chest. 

She pushed Korra’s sports bra up and over her head, her mouth latching onto a dark brown nipple. She sucked and flicked her tongue across it, felt it stiffen in her mouth as she grazed her teeth across it. She heard Korra groan, felt the rumble of it in her chest. She slowly sat up, tugging the nipple with her lips until it released with a wet pop.

“Fuck woman.” Korra panted as her hands fumbled with first the buttons of her own jeans, and then those of Asami’s. 

“Are you complaining?” Asami asked as she stood to shimmy out of her jeans. Korra quickly standing to do the same.

“Only that these clothes aren’t coming off fast enough.” Korra pulled her boxers and jeans down together, almost falling as she hurried to get them off.

They stood completely bare in front of the fire, staring at each other. Their eyes tracing every groove and line. Watching the shadows shift and dance against each other’s skin. Then watching wasn’t enough, and soon fingers and hands traced the grooves and lines as their eyes had. They delighted in the way their bodies fit together, in the way a single touch left one breathless or the other asking for more. 

Asami was the one to break first, she needed more than the teasing touches, and longing looks. She shoved Korra hard, sending her stumbling to the couch. She straddled one thigh, settling one of hers between Korra’s legs, urging her to spread them apart. She kissed her as Korra’s hands cupped her breasts, and she started to grind her hips down on Korra’s firm thigh. One hand slid down over quivering stomach muscles to cup Korra’s sex, her palm rubbing at Korra’s clit.

She swallowed Korra’s moan as she plunged two fingers deep into her. She grabbed one of Korra’s wrists and guided her hand so Korra’s fingertips brushed against her wetness. She hovered over Korra’s thigh, her own hand ceasing its motion as she waited. When Korra’s fingers slid inside her she rocked her hips down and forward, feeling them bury further into her. 

Asami set a tortuously slow pace, her hand between Korra’s thighs matching that of her hips. Each movement drawing their orgasm closer, but Korra was growing impatient. She never had been good at waiting. She pressed her thumb to Asami’s clit, letting the rock of Asami’s hips do the work. Her free hand slid to stroke against her own clit. 

“Fuck your gorgeous.” Asami blurted at the sight, then her eyes slammed shut as that first wave crashed over it.

That’s what did it for Korra. The sight of Asami’s head thrown back, her breasts bouncing as she rode Korra’s hand, the sound of her breathy moan. Korra’s own wave crashed over her, before she could ride it out a second quickly followed when Asami crooked her fingers just so. She opened her mouth, Asami’s name on her tongue, but Asami’s lips were there. Kissing her hard as she coaxed little ripples of pleasure from her, until they collapsed on the couch, a sweaty, trembling, tangled mess. 

 

Asami spent the next few days finally going through her father’s things. She started with the boxes Korra and Opal had already packed up, making sure there was nothing she needed or wanted to keep before setting them aside in a pile to donate. She donated all her father’s clothes, deciding at the last minute to keep one of his sweaters. 

His books she set aside to keep. Carefully wrapping his collection of first editions before storing them in a plastic container. Then she moved on to the pictures. These she couldn’t place in a box without flipping through them. So, she settled on the couch, in front of the fireplace, and opened the first album in her pile. 

It was filled with pictures of her parents and herself as a child. Pictures of her taking her first steps, losing her first tooth, riding a bike. Pictures of her arms thrown around her father’s shoulders as he piggy backed her around the park. Picture upon picture of the two people she had loved most dearly, and reminders that soon had the tears cascading down her cheeks. 

This is how Korra found her when she drove over that evening with a pizza in one hand and a case of beer in the other. She took one step inside the house and quickly rushed to the couch, the beer and pizza abandoned to the floor. She pulled Asami onto her lap, her arms pulling her in and holding her while Asami’s body succumbed to heart breaking shutters. 

Asami cried at the pain of remembering her mother. Taken away when she was a young teen. Cried for the things she had missed being able to do with her mother. Then she cried for the regrets of the time she’d missed with her father. The memories she’d had the chance to make, and the pain of knowing those chances were now gone. She cried for being so stupid, for putting work above her family. She cried until she had no more tears to offer, and she sat with her face buried in Korra’s chest. 

The whole while Korra sat there, cradling Asami to her. Rubbing at her arms and back. Pressing soft kisses to her hair and tear streaked cheeks. She whispered soothingly into her ear, telling her she was okay, to let it all out, and she was sorry she was going through this. 

When Asami shivered against her, Korra tugged the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes, her own tears threatening to spill because of the heartbreak she knew Asami was experiencing. She knew all too well the pain of losing a parent, she’d lost both of hers, but time had healed her wounds, and Asami’s were still raw and new. 

Asami gave a heavy sigh and sat up. She smiled weakly at Korra as she wiped at her face, accepting the handkerchief Korra produced from her shirt pocket. “I’m sorry. I’m such a mess.”

Korra’s brow furrowed as she shook her head. “No, you have nothing to be sorry for, and while I agree you are a mess, we all are.” She cupped Asami’s cheek and wiped a stray tear away with her thumb. “You’re a gorgeous mess.”

Asami smiled and laid her head back on Korra’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for. I just want to help and comfort. We all need a shoulder to cry on at times.” Korra turned her head and pressed her lips to Asami’s forehead. “My friends held me plenty of times while I cried over my own folks.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you’d lost yours already.” 

Korra nodded her head sadly. “Car accident. It was my senior year, I had just received my acceptance letter for Southern State. I sat on the front steps waiting for them to come home so we could celebrate.” She adjusted her hold on Asami and moved her head back so she could look at her better. “Opal’s aunt was the Chief of Police then, she was the one that came to tell me. As soon as she pulled up in the drive I knew.”

Asami wiped at the tears that had begun anew and wrapped her arms around Korra. “I’m so sorry Korra. I can’t imagine losing both parents at once.”

“Hiroshi told me about how you lost your mother, we both know that pain. I know you’re hurting right now, but you have to stop beating yourself up about not being here.” Korra pressed her forehead against Asami’s, her thumb stroking gently at Asami’s cheek. “Trust me, it eats at you. In time you need to accept that what happened, happened, because you have a whole life ahead of you still.”

Asami was at a loss for words, so she did the only thing she could think of. She pressed her lips softly to Korra’s, letting the pleasure and comfort of that kiss drive the pain from her heart. She drew away, breathless, and laughed as her stomach promptly rumbled. 

Korra chuckled as she slid Asami from her lap. “Good thing I brought Pizza and beer.”

 

Wednesday before the Homecoming dance had Korra, Asami, and Sam crammed into the cab seat of Korra’s truck. They made the two-hour drive to West Chester to take Sam dress shopping. Korra listened to the radio while Asami and Sam chatted happily about what styles and colors would look best on Sam. She knew she was only on this trip to be a pack mule for the shopping bags and the driver. 

They stopped at several little shops down the main drag of town. Leaving each one empty handed before Sam stopped and looked forlornly into one shop’s window. 

“You want to go in kiddo?” Korra stepped beside her and gazed at the dress in the window. “Wow.” The dress Sam was staring at was a soft pastel pink. Tear drop beads shimmered and flowed down the dress in elegant lines. 

Asami peered over their shoulders. “Sam, you have to try that one on.”

“I can’t, this store is way out of my price range.” She dropped her head and began to shuffle down the sidewalk. 

Korra grabbed her by the elbow and hauled her inside. “Come on kid, it doesn’t hurt to try it on.”

Asami smiled as Korra flagged a worker down and asked for the dress in Sam’s size. Together they waited while Sam disappeared behind the curtain to change. 

“What if it’s the one Korra?” Asami whispered, already knowing Korra’s answer. 

“Like I’d drag her in here to try it on if I hadn’t planned to buy it.” She whispered back, her eyes sparkling. 

“Aunt Korra? Asami?” Sam stepped from the dressing room. 

Both woman turned to look at her. Korra knew right then and there, Sam had in fact, found her dress. It was as if the dress was made for her, the way the dress fit and the way it made Sam smile. Her eyes popped with the color, and Korra realized she wasn’t looking at a little kid anymore. While Asami went to fuss over the dress and talk shoes, hairdo, and make up with Sam, Korra flagged down another worker. 

“Excuse me, can you tell me the price on that dress?” She gestured with her head to Sam.

“Lovely choice, it’s a new shipment, just arrived yesterday. Name brand, was on the rage at fashion week in Paris. It runs $600 before tax.” The worker smiled and stood patiently while Korra dug for her wallet. 

Korra held her credit card out. “When she asks, it’s on sale for $200, put the rest on my card.”

The worker looked over as Sam turned and beamed over the dress. She smiled and nodded in understanding. “Yes ma’am.” She palmed Korra’s card and walked over to Sam. “Everything alright over here?”

Sam gave one final look at the dress and turned to the worker. “Can you tell me how much this is?” 

“Certainly, we just put that particular dress on sale to make room for a new shipment. We’ve got it marked down to $200, quite a steal really.” 

Sam turned to Korra and Asami. “What do you guys think?”

Korra smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Honey, I knew it was yours when we saw it in the window.”

Sam giggled excitedly and turned to the worker. “I guess we need to bag it up.”

“I’m more than happy to get the checkout process started for you.” The worker smiled and pulled out her hand held, punching the dress into the computer system.

“Go get changed and we can look for shoes.” Asami chuckled as Sam nodded and ran off for the dressing room. She watched as the worker handed Korra a credit card. “You’re a good aunt.”

Korra only shrugged, sliding the card back into her pocket. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

Almost four hours later they were crammed back in Korra’s truck headed home. Sam’s dress, shoes, and make up were stored safely behind the seat, along with a few warmer outfits Asami had decided she needed. Korra could only shake her head as both Sam and Asami conked out before leaving the city limits.

Asami woke about the time they hit the gravel road, she groaned and pressed further into Korra’s side, smiling when Korra’s arm settled around her. “Are we there yet?”

Korra chuckled and patted her arm. “Not quite darlin’.”

“I understand why you hate having to go into West Chester. It’s an all-day thing.” Which Asami hadn’t believed to be possible.

“I told you.” Korra leaned her head against Asami’s “Which is why I prefer Amazon.”

Asami poked her in the ribs. “Of course you would.” Then with a sigh Asami sat up and stretched what she could without disturbing Sam. “But sometimes you have to go to try it on.”

Korra scrunched her nose and shook her head. “Three words.” She glanced at Asami to make sure she had her attention. “Extended. Return. Policy.”

Asami giggled and leaned back into Korra’s side. “You really are awful sometimes.”

“Play your cards right and tonight I’ll show you just how awful I can be.” Korra growled into her ear, before nipping softly.

Asami shuddered and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was like with one sentence Korra had flipped an internal switch. Suddenly that sentence, weighted with meaning, taunted her. Her brain began to conjure images, and with one fucking sentence, Korra Southern had her ruined, again, along with her panties. 

It seemed to take forever to get Sam’s things unloaded, and even longer to explain to Opal the situation with the dress. The drive to Korra’s was excruciating, Asami was certain Korra was driving slower than usual on purpose. Then when they arrived at Korra’s house, it took ages for Korra to unlock the door. The entire time, Asami tried to play it cool, like she wasn’t eager to be behind closed doors with Korra.

Her composure lasted until just that. As soon as Korra’s front door clicked shut she had her hands in Korra’s hair, tugging her in for a kiss. Her hands tugged Korra’s shirt free from her jeans, her nails scratching softly as Korra’s taut stomach. She felt Korra smile against her lips, and bit her bottom lip. “Stop being smug.”

Korra laughed into the kiss and guided Asami backwards to the stairs. “I’m not being smug. Just surprised you lasted until we got into the house.”

Asami trotted up the stairs, kicked her shoes into the corner and stripped her coat off. “I mean I suppose I could have straddled you in the middle of Opal’s yard.”

“She’d have turned the hose on us.” Korra smirked and started tugging her boots off as Asami checked her phone.

“Hey, do you have a charger up here? I’m almost dead.” Asami waved her phone as she flicked the button of her jeans open.

“Uh,” Korra hopped on one foot as she tugged at her right boot. “Nightstand drawer.”

Asami turned and went to the night stand on Korra’s side, sat down on the edge of the bed, opened the top drawer and stared. She quirked an eyebrow as she lifted the leather harness, letting it dangle from one finger. “Korra?”

“Yeah?” Korra turned and the grin on her face vanished. “Uhh, that would be the wrong drawer.”

Asami chuckled as she slowly started to swing the harness back and forth. “No, I think this is the right drawer.” She stood and walked purposefully towards Korra. “Never would have dreamed you’d have a naughty drawer.”

“Doesn’t everybody?” Korra cleared her throat and rubbed at the back of her neck.

“Oh no.” Asami shook her head and pressed the harness to Korra’s chest. “Some have trunks, and others have entire rooms.” She smiled as Korra swallowed at the implications. “I think you should put that on.”

Korra stared at the straps and buckles. “I actually have no idea how this even goes on.”

“Wait, you bought a strap on, and you’ve never used it? Not even with Kuvira?” Asami tilted her head as she waited for an answer.

“No, and I haven’t done anything sexual with Kuvira since High School. She drinks, she gets handsy, I have someone drive her home.” Korra held the harness up. “This was actually a gift from Opal.” 

“Oh, this just gets better.” Asami grinned and slid her jeans down over her hips.

“It was a birthday gift.” Korra’s face reddened. “I asked for a harness, she bought this, and I meant a harness for the horses.”

“So, what you’re saying is,” Asami pulled her shirt over her head, and began to run a hand up and down her stomach. “I should thank Opal later for the amazing sex we’re fixing to have?”

Korra eyed the leather in her hand, and then Asami. She took a deep breath and decided to step out of her comfort zone. “Help me put it on.”

 

The loft held the unmistakable smell of sex and sweat, and the slap of skin on skin echoed through the house. Korra drove her hips upwards, pumping the dildo into Asami over and over again. Her hands grasped tightly to Asami’s hips, guiding Asami’s movements to meet her own. She grunted softly with each thrust, her stomach muscles already sore from the hours they’d already spent fucking. She didn’t care, not when Asami looked like she did riding her.

Asami gripped the headboard until her knuckles turned white, a pleasant burn at her core as she jerked her hips. She felt a slow tingle building between her legs, felt the bite of Korra’s nails digging into her hips. She rolled her hips, moaning softly when the head of the dildo hit her front wall. She felt Korra shift beneath her, seeking firmer contact of the ribbed wall against her clit. Asami rolled her hips again, whining at the ripple of pleasure. She wanted to do it again, wanted to feel her toes curl from the orgasm, but she also wanted to wait, drag it out until she couldn’t possibly wait any longer.

A thought came to her as she jerked her hips, an article she’d read once in Cosmopolitan. A wicked grin played across her lips as she rolled her hips. This time she didn’t stop rolling them, she let the pressure build, and build. She watched Korra’s face, listened to her breathing as she got closer and closer to her peak. Just when they were both right there, both tittering on the edge of oblivion, Asami slowed, letting the rush subside.

Korra bit back the whimper that rose in her throat. “You evil woman.” She breathed out, driving a forceful thrust upwards.

Asami’s mouth opened in a silent “O” as she clenched around the dildo. She breathed deep and let the wave pass. “You’ll thank me later.” She smirked and dropped forward long enough to kiss Korra hungrily before rising again. “After you beg that is.” She started rolling her hips again.

Korra clung to her building orgasm, it felt like nothing she’d ever felt before, God she wanted it. And just like before, when she was right there at the edge, she felt Asami slow, and her orgasm started to slip away. Asami brought her to the edge twice more before Korra finally snapped, begging, just as Asami said she would. “Please Sami.” 

“Please what?” Asami rolled her hips, pressing down more, watching Korra’s eyes take on a hazy look.

Korra licked her dried lips. “Make me come, for the love of God. Please.”

Asami smiled victoriously as she rolled her hips hard. It didn’t take long for the pressure to build, and when Korra gave a punishing thrust with her hips, it drove them both over the edge. Spots danced in front of Korra’s eyes as a string of curses left her lips. She’d never orgasmed so hard before. Her entire body shook and trembled. “Son of a bitch.” She croaked, as Asami slid off her. She undid the buckle and tossed the strap on to the side.

“Who said,” Asami rolled over to her back, “who said we’re finished with that?”

Korra let out a sharp bark of laughter. “Are you trying to kill us both? You do know people die during sex, right? That is a thing.”

“Mmm, but what a way to go.” Asami smiled and then burst into laughter.

“I’m not fond of the idea of Mako having to take that call though.” Korra sat up, swinging her shaking legs over the side of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Asami pouted as she watched her head for the stairs.

“To hydrate and find food. I’ll need my strength if you want to go for round,” she pretended to count her fingers before just throwing a number out there, “forty-seven.”

Asami cackled as she too got up and trudged down the steps.

 

Opal flopped into the booth across the table from Korra, and waited for her to notice. She’d waved when she’d entered the diner, and Korra still didn’t notice her. She had her eyes glued to her phone, a dopey smile on her face. Opal sighed and reached up, tipping Korra’s ballcap up. 

Korra whipped her head up, a frown on her face that turned to surprise. “When’d you get here?”

“Oh, like twenty minutes ago.” Opal shrugged out of her coat and waved Ginger over. “You were too busy with your phone.”

“More like she’s too busy with whoever is on the other end of that phone.” Ginger smiled knowingly and turned her attention to Opal. “How you doing Honey?”

“I’m good Ginger, thank you. Dustin and Daniel want to know if Brody can come over this weekend.” 

“His father has him this weekend, if he remembers.” Ginger jotted down Korra’s usual order on her pad. “I’ll be in touch though. You want your usual?”

“Yes please, extra cheese.” Opal smiled and turned her attention back to Korra. “If you don’t tell Asami you’ll text her later I’m taking your phone.”

“Fine, just a minute.” Korra quickly typed out a message to Asami, then shoved her phone in her pocket. “Happy?”

“You certainly have been lately.” Opal commented as she leaned back in her seat.

“Copious amounts of sex will do that.” Korra smirked at her, knowing firsthand how much Opal complained about not getting any since having kids.

“Asshole.” Opal muttered as Ginger set a strawberry milkshake down in front of Korra, and an ice water in front of her. “One day your usual will catch up to you.”

Korra laughed as she slid her milkshake closer, but she knew it to be true. She’d been ordering the same thing since Junior year, and was surprised she was as fit as she was for her age. “You’re just jealous.”

“Uh, duh! If I could still eat like I did as a teenager I’d be over the moon. God if I still looked as good as I did then I might be having sex more often too.” 

Korra laughed and reached over to pat Opal’s hand. “You still look great Op. Better even.”

“Why Korra Southern, are you flirting with me, a married woman?” Opal batted her lashes and covered her mouth.

“Oh Opal, if only Bolin hadn’t seen you first.” Korra snickered as she sipped at her shake. 

“You and I both know we’d never have worked out.” She wagged her eyebrows and reached for her phone that lit up.

“I know, you’re much too stubborn. And why do I have to put my phone away, but you get to have yours out?” Korra wagged her finger at her.

“Because I have children who might need me, and don’t blame me, it’s your woman.” Opal gave her a look before going back to her phone.

“Opal, she’s not my woman, she’s not my anything, except my friend.” Korra shrugged and took another sip of her milkshake. “Bo know anything more on her car?”

“He’s having problems getting a certain part found. The others are ordered, just waiting on them to arrive. Oh, and I forget, you two are just friends.” Opal sipped at her water and kicked Korra gently under the table. “Hey Korra, if we’re friends, why don’t you screw me until I can’t walk straight?” Opal raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Korra groaned and rubbed at her face. “Stop it!”

“Just admit that you’re more than friends, because obviously, friends don’t fuck friends into a coma.” 

“God, I need me a friend like that.” Ginger said as she sat Korra’s double bacon cheeseburger with a side of chili fries down in front of her. “Be just a sec on yours Sugar.” She nodded to Opal and went to check on a few other customers.

“I told you, I don’t want to label it.” Korra picked at her fries.

“Not even fuck buddies, or friends with benefits?” Opal suggested, stealing one of Korra’s fries.

“I definitely need me a friend like that.” Ginger winked at Opal as she sat her chicken breast sandwich, with extra cheese, on the table. “Let me know if y’all need anything else, or you know, if you have any extra friends with benefits.”

“Korra, all I’m saying is you two have been awfully close lately.” She lifted her sandwich and watched Korra closely. “You’ve been tied to the hip.” She waited a beat, watching Korra take a large bite of burger. “One might even say, _harnessed_ together.”

Korra started coughing, part of her burger lodging in her throat. She reached for Opal’s water, tears streaming down her face. She took a big drink, washing the piece of burger down. “What do you know?”

Opal blinked, the picture-perfect example of innocence. “Whatever are you talking about?”

Korra snatched Opal’s phone up and held it out of reach while Opal made a swipe for it across the table. She opened Asami’s text message, and read it aloud. “Korra, says I owe you one for her birthday gift.” She flipped Opal’s phone back to her. “You know exactly what mother fucker.”

Opal shook her head and tsk-ed. “Korra, language. This is a family environment.” She fought not to laugh. “And that’s Mrs. Mother Fucker to you.”

“Opal.” Korra growled her name through gritted teeth.

Opal held up her hands. “Fine. All I know is you apparently used the birthday gift I bought you. That’s it, I swear. Asami and I are not close enough to share stories of our sexual escapades.” She chewed thoughtfully at her sandwich, giving Korra time to calm down. “So, how was it?”

Korra shook her head and downed the last of her shake, and dropped her voice. “Opal, I don’t even know how to describe it. I already told you it’s the best sex of my entire life, but this,” she sat back and shook her head in wonder, “was something else entirely. I can’t even put names to half the things we did, but I have never orgasmed so hard, or so much than I did during that three-hour session.”

Opal’s mouth dropped open. “What? Are you fucking kidding me? Three-hours? I’m lucky if I get a five-minute quickie in the laundry room while the kids watch TV.” 

“Are you trying to guilt me into taking the kids for an afternoon?” Korra chuckled and polished off her fries.

“Depends, is it working?” Opal smiled hopefully.

“Just let me know when.” 

Opal pumped her fist into the air. “I could kiss you right now.”

“Please don’t, I don’t want to have to explain that to your husband.” Korra shoved her plate away and waved at Ginger for the check.

“Bo would totally be okay with it.” Opal shrugged her shoulders as Korra buried her face in her hands. “What? We have an open line of communication.”

“I don’t even want to know how I got brought up.” Korra tossed a few bills on the table. “I got to go finish getting the barn winterized, they’re calling for a temperature drop.” She bent and gave Opal a tight hug before leaving.

 

As predicted, the temperature dropped, and then dropped some more. By the weekend there was a chance of snow in the forecast. Korra groaned as she listened to the weatherman on the truck radio. She was driving out to the ponds, busting holes in the frozen water so the animals could drink. She held her hands in front of the air vent, letting the heat warm her cold fingers. She cursed herself for forgetting her gloves. 

Korra pulled the truck to a stop, and turned the ignition off. As much as she hated it, she climbed from the cab and took hold of the long-handled axe in the back. If she was lucky, she’d be able to break the ice without much effort, but some days she had to chop holes in it. She thumped the head of the axe against the ice, and by the sounds of it, today was a chopping day.

She hefted the axe, swinging it up over her head and bringing it down blade first onto the ice. The blade sank deep, and Korra tore it free. With a grunt she swung at the ice again, striking the ice with a furious blow. Small chunks of ice began to break away as she swung the axe again, her breath coming in small puffs of clouds. Methodically she worked her way around the pound, cutting holes every so many feet. By the time she’d worked her way all the way back around to her truck she ached. Her hands throbbed from the cold and the axe handle, her knuckles cracked and bleeding. Her arms ached, her back and shoulders screaming from the exertion.

She tossed the axe into the back of the truck and climbed into the cab. Naga whining and nosing at her hand as she gripped the wheel. “I’m getting too old for this fucking shit.” She scratched at Naga’s ears and drove to the next pond.

By the time she had finished with the other two ponds she could feel her back getting stiff, and her teeth chattered. Her hands, arms, and legs burned from the cold, and she hissed as she turned the knob to enter the house. The skin of her hands stretching where it’d split. She shrugged out of her jacket, grimacing in pain at the twinge in her shoulders. She was sore, and cold, very cold. She walked to the fridge, grabbed two beers and then made her way upstairs for a hot bath and a couple pain killers.

 

She hung the phone up, it was the third time she’d tried calling, each time it had gone straight to voicemail. Asami looked at the time, it wasn’t like Korra to be this late. She pushed the button to call Opal. 

“Hey Opal, it’s Asami, sorry to bother you, but I can’t get ahold of Korra. We had dinner plans and she was supposed to be here a couple hours ago.” She chewed worriedly on her bottom lip. “Her phone is going straight to voicemail.”

Opal, who had just got home, turned around and headed back to her car. “That’s not like her at all. I’ll come get you, then we’ll head over there.”

 

Asami shook her head as they pulled into Korra’s drive. “Still no answer.”

Opal pointed towards the barn. “Her truck and four-wheeler are here.”

They hurried up the front steps to the house and Opal went straight in, Asami right behind her. They both glanced around the main room of the house, seeing that Korra’s boots and coat were by the door. 

“You think she laid down for a minute and fell asleep?” Opal asked as she followed Asami up the stairs. 

Asami turned her head to answer when a loud whine from Naga drew her attention. She took the last two steps in one stride and paused only briefly as she spotted Naga pawing at the bathroom door. “Korra?” She called as she stepped towards the door. She watched as Naga pressed her nose to the door and whined again. 

“Try the door.” Opal leaned against the dresser, looking back and forth between Naga and the door, an eerie feeling settling over her. 

The knob turned in Asami’s hand. She opened the door enough to stick her head in and peer around the corner. “Korra?” She could see Korra was in the tub. She took a couple steps, her brain registering the blue tinge to Korra’s lips. “Opal!” She screamed over her shoulder as she dropped to her knees near the tub, her hand fishing through the cold water for the plug. 

Opal hurried in, taking in the scene of the beer bottles on the floor, and Korra’s blue lips. “We need to get her out of the tub.” Together they heaved Korra out, a trail of water left in their wake as they pulled her to the bed. “Get her under the covers.” Opal held her up while Asami flipped the covers back. 

Once Korra was settled into bed she checked her pulse. “You stupid cow.” She ran to the closet and searched for the large, heavy quilt she knew Korra kept in the closet. “Take your clothes off.” She said to Asami as she dug for the quilt.

Asami hesitated, looked at Korra, and then started kicking her shoes off. “Why am I stripping?”

Opal grunted as she tossed the quilt over Korra’s body. “She’s got hypothermia. My guess is she came in from outside, thought a hot bath was a good idea, but after the beer she fell asleep. The water got cold, her body temp was still low from being outside.” She stepped over to Asami and started pulling Asami’s shirt over her head. “She needs heat, body heat works wonders, otherwise she dies.”

Asami tugged her jeans off, stripping down to her underwear, and slipping under the covers. “Should we call 911, take her to the hospital?” She cuddled next to Korra, wrapping her arms around her. “She’s freezing.”

“They’re going to do the same thing at the hospital, just in a different method.” Opal kicked her shoes off, and shrugged out of her coat. “If I get more concerned, I’ll call 911. Until then, I’m keeping her here, so I can monitor her.” She started unbuttoning her pants.

“Are you,” Asami let the question fall as Opal jerked her pants down over her hips.

“Yep.” Opal kicked her pants off and pulled her shirt over her head. “God Bolin is gonna be so jealous.” She climbed in on the other side of Korra. “Naga.” She patted the bed, encouraging the dog to jump up. Naga turned a couple circles and laid on top of Korra’s feet. Opal wrapped her arms around Korra and got comfy. “Bet your idea of a threesome did not involve a case of hypothermia.”

Despite the situation, Asami laughed, because she had never ever pictured she’d be in this position. The fact that Opal felt comfortable enough to make a joke, had her relaxing a little. “Not quite.” She jerked her head up, the sound of a camera shutter drawing her attention.

Opal shrugged as she tucked her phone under her pillow. “What? I want to document our first slumber party.”

 

Korra nuzzled into the warmth next to her, her arms circling around a thin waist. A sleepy smile spread across her lips and she hummed in happiness. She pressed a soft kiss to a shoulder, another to a collar bone, and up a slender neck.

“You’re awake?” Asami smiled softly as she pressed closer, tilting her head so Korra had more access. 

“Mmmm.” Korra kissed her cheek, and then gently brushed their lips together. Her brow creased in confusion. “I missed dinner.”

Asami nodded, her hand cupping Korra’s cheek. “Yeah, you did. You had hypothermia. We found you in the tub.” She grazed her fingers over her cheek, and ran a thumb over Korra’s bottom lip. “You really scared me Korra.”

Korra pulled her closer in her arms, kissed her quick on the lips. “Baby, I’m so sorry.” She pressed her lips to Asami’s forehead, both cheeks, her nose. “I should have dressed warmer, and probably should not have taken that pain killer with the beer.”

Asami smacked her shoulder. “Korra.” She hissed and gave her a disapproving look.

“I didn’t even think about it. I was tired, cold, and sore and wanted to relax.” She sank into the pillows. “I’m okay though.”

“Don’t do that again, don’t you ever scare me like that again Korra.” Asami tilted her head and eased closer, her eyes flicking down to Korra’s lips.

“Cross my heart.” Korra closed the distance between them, her lips tingling at the contact. She melted into it, into the sweetness of it, the heat, into Asami. Her fingers trailed lightly down Asami’s back, the palm of her hand pressing at the small of Asami’s back as she brought their hips together. 

“Damn Korra, where’s my sugar?” 

Korra jumped and spun, her eyes widening at the sight of Opal in her bed, in her underwear, laying on her side, head propped up on her hand. She clutched the covers to her chest. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Opal frowned and looked hurt. “Wow, totally expected a better response for saving your life.”

 

It took a while for Korra to calm down enough for Opal and Asami to explain. Then more talking to convince Korra to let Opal examine her. With everything checking out, and Opal pleased with how much better Korra was doing she saw her way out, leaving Asami and Korra in the kitchen scrounging for dinner. 

Korra sat staring at her phone, scowling at all the pictures Opal had been so kind to take and share with her. “She’s going to show these to Bo.” She whined as she shoved her phone away and watched Asami attend to the pots on the stove. 

“Probably.” Asami smirked, her back still to Korra. “But now that it’s over, I think we can laugh about it.”

Korra stood and walked up behind her, wrapping her in a tight hug around the waist, she pressed her head between Asami’s shoulder blades. She didn’t say anything, just stood there, seeking out the comfort the woman in her arms brought her. She breathed in Asami’s perfume, letting the intoxicating smell of vanilla fill her head. 

Asami placed her hands on top of Korra’s. “Korra, are you okay?” She turned and tilted Korra’s head up. 

Korra nodded and smiled. “I’m good, just really glad you’re here.” She kissed Asami lightly on the lips, and turned her attention to the stove. “This smells amazing.”

“It’s a grilled cheese and a can of tomato soup.”

 

One week, Bolin said he’d have her car finished in one more week. Asami paced the floor of her father’s house. She’d fallen behind in getting things packed, all her free time being spent with Korra, not that she was complaining. She had the time off already, had it approved by the board. First of the year, she still had the rest of this month, and next. She’d get to celebrate the holidays with Korra, Opal, Bolin, and the kids. 

The reminder of her car though, was a reminder that at some point she had to leave. She had to go back to the city. Back to the smog, the cramped streets, her tiny apartment, her headache of a job. Back to doing the same tedious tasks day in and day out. 

“Ahh!” She yelled at the ceiling and flopped onto the couch, tears of frustration trickling down her cheeks.

 

Thanksgiving and Christmas were always held at Korra’s house, the open floor plan of her house providing enough room to accommodate everyone. Opal, and Jinora had shooed everyone from the kitchen while they cooked. A football game played on the TV. Korra sat on one end of the couch, Bolin in the middle, Mako at the other end. Kuvira sat cross-legged on the floor, playing a card game with the twins and Sam. Kai, Meelo, and Rohan sat in chairs borrowed from the dinner table. 

Asami had been carrying dishes to the table, and stopped to grab her drink from the coffee table, stepping past the couch on her way to the kitchen. She gasped in surprise when Korra’s arms shot around her and pulled her down to the couch. “Korra.”

“Asami.” Korra smiled at her and held her in place on her lap. “Stay, just for a bit. You’ve been in the kitchen all day.”

“I’m helping.” Asami smiled down at her, it was hard to argue with Korra. “Just a few minutes.”

In the weeks since she’d had hypothermia Korra had become more playful, and somehow, more affectionate, especially in public. She’d started holding Asami’s hand when they were out, at dinner, shopping, driving around the farm. Any chance to touch Asami, to share her space, Korra did it. She had finally stopped separating their relationship, and her life, she let them meld together, and reaped the benefits.

“Dinner.” Opal called as she carried the turkey to the table. 

Korra let the others go ahead, keeping Asami in her arms until they were alone in the living room area. As open as she was that they were seeing each other, she still liked her private moments. She tipped Asami’s chin down to press their lips together. Letting her tongue delve into the sweetness of Asami’s kiss.

“Hey, you two, don’t make me get the hose.” Opal yelled at them from the table.

“Come on you two lovebirds.” Bolin yelled, already fixing his plate.

Korra pulled back from the kiss, and slid Asami from her lap. She stood, a strange look on her face, and walked towards the front doorway. She shrugged into her coat. “I need to check the cows.” Then promptly left the house before anyone could protest. 

Opal slapped Bolin on the back of the head.

 

Two weeks, it had been two entire weeks since Korra had stormed form the house. Two weeks since the weird Thanksgiving dinner. Two weeks since they’d spoken, touched, kissed. Two weeks of Korra actively avoiding her, and Asami had had it.

She’d given her space in the beginning, letting her do whatever it was she had to do. She didn’t even know what had set her off. Had chalked it up to the holidays being a hard time for her. She’d sent texts, tried calling, stopping by, and each time she was met with “I’m busy,” or “Korra isn’t here.” 

Today, today was the day that changed, because Asami fucking Sato was getting some answers. She pulled her car into the drive, appreciating the work Bolin had done. She marched to the front door and banged her fist against it. She waited. She could hear Naga on the other side, knew Korra was in there. She’d threatened Kai within an inch of his life if he didn’t text her to tell her when Korra was home.

She jiggled the knob and cursed it was locked. She marched around the side of the house, her hand closing around the knob of the side glass door just as Korra appeared on the other side. She eased it open. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’ve been busy.” Korra crossed her arms and stood stoically in the doorway.

“Liar.” Asami eased forward, her hands twitching to reach out and touch. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Korra’s jaw worked as she chewed at her cheek. “I told you, I was busy.”

“Korra,” Asami raised her hands and then let them drop, she didn’t know what to say, and it hurt. “What did I do?” Her voice broke, betraying her as it waivered at the end. 

Korra softened, her arms dropping to hang by her side. “You didn’t do anything Sami.” She stepped to the side and waved Asami in.

They found themselves on the couch, both at opposite ends. Asami sipped at the hot mug of tea Korra had given her. “Will you tell me what happened?”

“I don’t want to.” Korra picked at a spot on the couch. “But I will. I owe you an explanation.” She set her mug of tea aside. “I got scared.”

“Of what?” Asami scooted a little closer.

“This is so stupid,” Korra grumbled and rubbed at the back of her neck, “when Bolin called us lovebirds, I got scared.”

“I don’t understand why that scared you.”

“The name didn’t, it was the love part. The fact that he called us lovebirds, like we were in love.” Korra looked everywhere but at Asami.

“Does love scare you?” Asami carefully placed a hand on Korra’s knee.

“No. Love doesn’t scare me.”

Asami frowned and nodded at the next question that came to her mind. “Does being in love with me scare you?”

Korra looked up, finally settling her eyes on Asami. “Yes.” Her voice was soft, and small sounding, almost as if a child had answered. “The thought of falling in love with you, knowing you’re only going to leave, it terrifies me. It terrifies me because loving you would be so easy.”

“And you thought pulling away would help?” Asami leaned back against the cushions, pulling her feet up under her.

“But it didn’t.” Korra placed her hand over Asami’s, let her thumb rub feather like over the back of it. “I’ve done nothing but think about you, and miss you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Asami slid her fingers between Korra’s lacing them together. “I understand why you did it, and I understand if you want to keep the distance,”

“I don’t.” Korra shook head and interrupted her. “Not after seeing you again, I don’t want the distance. I’ve been miserable the last two weeks, because I shut one of my best friends out. I’d rather spend the rest of your time here together, being us, than without you and be miserable.”

Asami let her head fall back against the cushions. “Korra I don’t know if I can just be your friend. Not after having you in my bed. Just being this close to you,” she gestured to the short distance between them, “it’s killing me.”

In one swift movement, Korra straddled her lap, and pressed her into the back of the couch. “I didn’t mean just friends. I want to go back to whatever we had before. And honestly, I think I’d be just as good at only being friends with you as I was to begin with.”

“Are you sure?” Asami whispered, the breath of her words sliding over Korra’s lips that drew ever closer.

“Positive.” 

Asami’s hands slid up Korra’s sides. “What about falling in love with me?”

Korra smirked, her body already tingling. “Chance I’m willing to take.” She clung to that chance, to the possibility, because if she didn’t she’d have to admit she was already, irrevocably, head over heels.

Their lips met in a slow kiss, a gentle movement of pressed lips, small, chaste pecks. Then with a swipe of a tongue, they grew heated. Hot, wet, open mouthed kisses, that stirred their insides, causing their bellies to flip. Clothes were removed haphazardly and thrown to land wherever they may. It was a frenzy, hands and mouths trying to be everywhere at once. Teeth, nails, and mouths leaving marks in every intimate place they could.

Asami gasped as she was shoved up against the cold glass door, her breath fogging the pane. Her front pressed against it as the sun began to set, Korra pressed against her back. She pushed her hips back and ground against the hot skin she found there, arching her neck as Korra nibbled at a sensitive spot. She groaned as Korra pulled sharply at her hair, and then slide three fingers deep inside. 

Asami’s hands braced against the cold glass, she rocked her hips back, matching Korra’s rhythm. She shivered at the teeth on her shoulder, moaned when they bit down. She shuddered as a hand, almost scolding, slid between a breast and the glass. Pinching and rolling a hardened nipple. She bit her bottom lip, fighting the mounting rush back, milking it. 

“Come for me babygirl.” Her whole body flamed, and she fell headlong over the edge at the sound of Korra’s command.

Outside, the first snowflakes of winter fell.

 

She stood on the porch, one of Korra’s long flannel shirts thrown on, cup of coffee in her hands. She marveled at the whiteness, at the cleanness of it all. How the snow sparkled when the sun hit it. How it reflected the pink, orange, and red hues of the sun as it crested the ridge.

“What are you doing out here?” Korra padded up behind her on bare feet. Long fleece pants, and a hoodie on. “It’s freezing out here.” She wrapped the heavy coat she’d brought around Asami’s shoulders, and settled her hands on Asami’s waist.

Asami shivered and clutched the coat to her. “I’ve never seen this.”

Korra looked at her confused. “You’ve never seen snow? It snows all the time in New York.”

“Not like this. It’s always gray, and nasty.” Asami gestured to the sparkling fields. “It’s never clean, pure, like this is.”

Korra understood what she met now, there was nothing like the sight of undisturbed, fresh, clean snow. “Let’s go inside, we can come back out later and play.” 

Asami gave one last look, and then headed inside to warm up.

 

True to her word, around noon Korra helped bundle Asami up. Wrapped in scarves, and gloves, wool socks, and stocking caps, thick warm pants, and coats. They built a snowman, and made snow angles. Played fetch with Naga, who got confused when she couldn’t find the snowball. They played until their faces were red, and their noses ran. Until their gloves, and socks were soaked. Finally, going inside at the promise of hot chocolate and to return again later.

Inside they sat curled together on the couch, a Christmas movie playing on the Hallmark channel. “Do you decorate?” Asami asked as the movie showed a decorated living room.

“Usually just the day before we all get together, and then I take it down as soon as it’s over. It never felt the same after mom and dad died.” Korra frowned and shrugged. 

Asami shifted closer, bumping her shoulder against Korra’s. “I get that. After mom passed, dad wasn’t much into decorating. We did the tiny pre-lit tree. When I moved out and it was just me, I didn’t see the point.” She turned her head and looked at Korra. “How did you get through the first Christmas without them?”

Korra found Asami’s hand under the cover and gave it a squeeze. “Lots of eggnog. I got so hammered Opal took me to get my stomach pumped. I don’t recommend that.” She offered a small, sad smile. “The next year was better. I let my friends in more, kept myself busy, and thought of the Christmases I’d spent with my family, instead of focusing on the ones I wouldn’t have with them.”

Asami leaned over and pressed a kiss to Korra’s cheek. “Thank you, you always know what I need to hear.”

“I try.” Korra shrugged and smiled. Then stood and pulled Asami to her feet. “Come on, I know what we need to do now.” She guided Asami towards the basement steps.

“What’s that?” 

“Decorate for Christmas.” Korra gave her a toothy grin over her shoulder.

 

Garland was wrapped around the banister of the stairs. Lights and stockings hung over the fireplace. A North Pole village was arranged on the kitchen island. Elves and snowmen sat merrily on shelves. In the corner a tree stood tall, lights twinkling, ornaments on every branch, and a star at the top. The house looked more festive than it ever had since Korra had lost her parents, and she knew it. 

When she said she decorated, she meant she put the tree up, and hung a stocking. She didn’t go all out. Couldn’t find the drive to do it. The holidays were never the same after losing someone important, and it took someone else of importance to change that, but Korra was still ignoring just how important Asami had become to her.

 

Asami paced the floor of her father’s kitchen, phone pressed to her ear as she listened to it ring. After the second one Varrick’s assistant picked up. “Ms. Sato, what can I do for you today?”

“I need to speak with Varrick. It’s important.” She chewed at her thumb nail, her nerves frayed.

“I’m sorry Ms. Sato, he’s in a meeting all morning. Can I take a message?”

“Yeah, tell him I’m selling my shares. I’m retiring.” She didn’t wait to make sure the assistant had gotten the message, she hung up and dialed her father’s lawyer. She wasn’t selling the house, she was keeping it.

 

Asami had been on the phone all day. Numerous calls dealing with lawyers and accountants. She knew it had been a rash decision to call Varrick this morning, but now, with the ball rolling, she felt even more confident she’d made the right choice. She could retire from the company, have a nice check each month, own a house instead of a tiny apartment, enjoy her life instead of being busy with work all the time. And an added bonus, she’d be down the road from Korra, and Opal, and the kids, all the people she’d fallen in love with.

She smiled and laughed as she reflected on that last thought. “The people I love.” A certain pair of blue eyes came to the forefront of her mind. “I love Korra.”

 

Korra stood outside the shop window, like she had been for the last thirty minutes. She couldn’t bring herself to go in, but at the same time she really wanted to. She stared at the delicate golden chain and ruby pendant that had grabbed her attention. She kept picturing it around the slender neck of Asami, it was perfect for her. Yet, friends didn’t buy each other expensive jewelry. But they were more than friends. Yeah, they were best friends. Best friends that texted each other nonstop when they were apart, and fucked every time they were together. Best friends that laughed and cried together, and went on dates. Best friends that were girlfriends.

She smiled and shook her head, she’d done one of the things she swore she wouldn’t do. She’d put a label on it, on them, and she liked the way it sounded. She pushed her way through the doors and marched to the counter. “I’d like to buy that necklace in the window for my girlfriend.”

 

Christmas morning Asami was awaken with enthusiastic kisses all over her face. She smiled and laughed, trying to push Korra away, but instead settling on stealing kisses. “Good morning.”

Korra pressed another quick kiss to Asami’s lips. “Good morning.” She never woke this early on Christmas, hadn’t since she’d lost her parents. Yet this morning she found herself wide awake, and happy about it. She looked forward to exchanging gifts, and watching the traditional Christmas video that the kids picked. Today actually felt like Christmas again.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and snuggled closer. “What time will everyone be here?”

Korra glanced at the clock. “Couple hours, but I wanted to give you your gift now.” She rolled away from Asami and reached into the night stand drawer.

“Did you slap a bow on the strap on?” Asami asked with a chuckle.

Korra snorted as she rolled back over, a rectangular box with a bright red ribbon in her hand. “No, but that is a good idea.” She smirked and handed Asami the box. “I, uh, saw it and knew it had to be yours.” She sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Asami turned the box in her hands, and set it aside. “Let me grab yours.” She crawled from bed and hurried downstairs. When she returned Korra was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, holding Asami’s gift. 

Korra sat the box down on the bed and held her hands out to accept Asami’s gift. “Open yours first.”

Asami nodded and picked the box up. She removed the lid and starred at the intricate golden links of the chain. She carefully lifted the necklace, the ruby red stone at the end glinting in the light. “Korra, it’s beautiful. You shouldn’t have.” She gave Korra a look, watched the slow easy smile spread on her face. “It’s too much.”

“No, it’s perfect.” Korra took the necklace from her and leaned in to clasp it around her neck. “I told the salesman I was buying it for my girlfriend.”

“I think you broke one of your rules.” Asami placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Thank you Korra.”

Korra nodded and picked up the heavy package Asami had handed her. She unwrapped it, revealing a book. A think, leather bound book, the word FAMILY scrawled across the middle.

“Opal helped me with the pictures. She said you had helped dad with his scrapbooks, and I thought you needed one of your own.” Asami grabbed the wrapping paper up and tossed it to the trash can by the bathroom door.

Korra flipped the cover, the smiling faces of her parents greeting her. Pictures she’d forgotten, and some she’d never seen graced the pages of the book. They held her parents, her family, her childhood. Pages that brought back so many wonderful memories. Pictures of her, Bolin, and Mako covered in dirt from playing. Pictures of her astraddle a horse, at Bolin and Opal’s wedding, holding a newborn Sam. Pictures of her ranch, building the house. Pictures of her and Asami smiling at each other, not even aware the camera was there.

Asami placed a hand on Korra’s arm. “Do you like it?”

A tear slid down Korra’s cheek. “I love it.” Her voice cracked, and she set the book aside, pulled Asami into her arms. “I love you.” She placed a fierce kiss to Asami’s lips, then settled back to wipe at her eyes. “I mean it, I love you Asami.”

Asami grinned as she set the book on the night stand. “You broke your last rule.”

Korra smiled and nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. “I know.”

Asami shuffled closer to her on her knees, reached one hand out and placed it on the back of Korra’s neck. “Korra, I love you too.” She pulled Korra into a hug, squeezed her tight and kissed her. 

It was soft, and gentle, like she kissed a delicate object. She kissed Korra like she was afraid to break her, all feather like, grazing kisses. Her hands just as soft, just as gentle as they trailed across her shoulders, and down her arms. Carefully lifting Korra’s shirt over her head. 

“Asami.” Korra’s eyes drifted close as she focused on Asami’s lips at her neck. “I love you.” She liked the taste of the words on her tongue, liked how they fit in her mouth, and sounded to her ears. A smile teased at her lips as she said it again, “I love you,” her hands fitting on Asami’s hips and tugging her down.

They lay naked, their skin warm and flushed. Asami had a leg wrapped around Korra’s hip, as she rocked steadily into Korra’s hand, and Korra rocked into hers. They were locked in an intense gaze, both watching the other reach that high. Asami was the first to shudder, a breathy moan escaping her parted lips. Her forehead rested against Korra’s as her body stopped shaking. She felt full, her heart felt like it could burst. “I love you.” She whispered in Korra’s ear, and it was enough to drive her over the edge.

 

Opal knew something had changed between the couple when she entered the house. As the day progressed that thought only cemented itself in her mind. It was in the way they exchanged looks, and small touches. It was in their smiles and the way they looked at each other. She gave Korra a knowing look, and jerked her head towards the Christmas tree.

“Okay, spill.” Opal crossed her arms and stared her friend down.

“About what?” 

“You and Asami. Something is different.” Opal waited, her foot tapping excitedly.

“We exchanged gifts this morning.” A small smile crept across Korra’s face. “Then we made love.”

Opal blinked and stared. “Like you said the three words and everything?”

Korra nodded, her face taking on a red tinge. “She said it back Op. She loves me too.”

Opal pulled her friend into a hug. “That’s great.” 

The smile slowly left Korra’s face. “Until she leaves.”

“Korra, you know that doesn’t mean it ends. You can do the long-distance thing.” Opal offered with an encouraging smile.

“I know, but I’ve gotten so used to her being here. I’ll miss her.”

“Stop it, you’re not allowed to do that until later. Make the most of the time you have.” Opal patted her arm.

 

After eating, the gifts were exchanged. Opal and Bolin got a gift certificate to a Bed and Breakfast a few towns over, Korra promising to look after the kids. Mako got a pair of red, fuzzy handcuffs, which caused his face to burn bright red. Kuvira received a couple sweaters, and pressed her cheek against the soft fabric. When everyone was finished opening gifts, and the mess of paper had been cleaned up, Bolin stood to make an announcement.

“Korra, we all know how much you’ve been wanting to start a horse farm. Yet, somehow, no matter how close you get, it always seems to fall through. Like this year, a pretty girl wrecked through your fence.” He waved a hand towards Asami who ducked and hid her face behind her hands. “But, we all worked and planned really hard, and we think we’ve finally gotten everything set for that dream of a horse farm to come true.”

Korra stared at Bolin, her brow creased in confusion. Then she heard the rumble of a truck outside.

“Come on Aunt Korra.” Dustin and Daniel jumped up and they each grabbed a hand, pulling her towards the door.

Kai honked the horn of the flat bed diesel truck, a large horse trailer hooked to the hitch. The twins dragged Korra to it, and she heard the unmistakable sound of horses inside. She climbed on the wheel weld and peered in. Six horses pawed and shifted inside. “Where am I going to put them?”

“We fixed the fence for the lower 60.” Kai said as he stood beside her. “Thought we’d take it upon ourselves to help out someone that’s helped the rest of us more times than we can count.”

She looked around at her friends, no, at her family. She smiled and hugged each one before helping Kai unload the horses into the pasture. It was the best Christmas Korra had had in years.

 

It was New Year’s Eve and Korra was moping. Asami would be leaving, and she was upset. Her heart clenched as she thought of standing in the driveway, watching Asami drive away from her. She paced her bedroom floor, Naga watching her from the bed. She wanted to ask Asami to stay, but she couldn’t do that, could she? It wouldn’t be fair. She had a life in New York, but she also had a life here. 

She clenched and unclenched her fists, fought the tears that wanted to fall. She growled in frustration, and then stopped pacing. She heard the door downstairs opening, and she wiped at her face, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

“Babe?” Asami called as she set her purse on the kitchen island. “Can you come down, I need to talk to you?”

Korra’s heart clenched, this was it, this was where they talked about her leaving. About what they would be or wouldn’t be after today. She took her time getting downstairs, not a in a rush for this conversation. “What’s up?”

Asami smiled at her, and drew her into a hug. “I found some things out today, that I didn’t want to mention earlier, in case something didn’t work out.”

“Okay.” Korra eased her away so she could look at her face. 

“I retired from my job.” Asami’s smile grew in her excitement. “I sold my shares of the company, and I signed my papers the other day.”

“That’s great Asami. You can travel, do anything you want to now.” Korra smiled in happiness for her.

“I also decided to not sell dad’s house.” She watched the subtle shift of Korra’s face. “I sold my apartment in the city.”

Korra’s heart started to pound. “Yeah?”

Asami nodded and dangled the keys from her fingers. “My things will be delivered to dad’s, well my house, next week.” She threw her arms around Korra’s neck. “Korra, I’m not leaving.”

Korra’s grin was the biggest and brightest she’d ever seen. Korra lifted her into the air and spun her in circles, setting her back down as they both fell into laughter. Her lips sought out Asami’s for a loving kiss. “I love you.”

“So, I take it that me sticking around is okay with you?”

“Very much so.” Korra pulled her in for another kiss.

 

Korra studied herself in the mirror. She turned to the side, and then the other checking her reflection. 

“Looking good.” Opal poked her head into the bathroom.

“I’m not crazy, am I? This isn’t too soon?” Korra picked up her hat and turned it over and over in her hand.

Opal stepped forward and took the hat from her hands. “No, not at all. Y’all are adults, and God you’re old enough to make your own choices. Besides, there’s nothing more gorgeous than a spring wedding.” She placed it on Korra’s head, and smiled. “Your parents would love her by the way, and they’d love this.”

“Thanks Opal.” Korra pulled her friend in for a hug. 

“Alright, now let’s get you married off.” Opal grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs.

 

That night, after the ceremony was over, and the people had left, Korra and Asami stood in front of each other. Finally, having a moment to themselves. Korra poured two glasses of the champagne she’d bought, clinking them together in a toast before taking a sip. Soft music played through the house, and candles burned in the corners of the loft.

“You were radiant today Mrs. Southern.” Korra grinned as she set her hat on the dresser. “Breathtaking.” She pulled Asami to her, and they fell into a slow sway as they danced to the music.

“You were very dashing Mrs. Southern. I saw several eyes that were on you all day.” Asami smiled and scratched gently at the back of Korra’s neck.

“I didn’t notice anyone but you.” Korra leaned in and pressed their lips together.

“So cheesy.”

“You love it.” Korra smiled and guided her backwards towards the bed.

Asami fell back on the soft mattress, and among the rose petals. “I love you.” She reached up, and pulled gently on Korra’s shirt, urging her down on top of her.

“I love you too.” Korra said, her lips brushing sweetly against Asami’s, pulling her into a fiery kiss.


End file.
